Lost Soul
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Yumi's family dies in a tragic accident of which she is the only survivor. She becomes depressed, thinking that their death was somehow her fault. A strange boy approaches her and offers her a way to bring them back. But what's the catch? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Title: Lost Soul

Chapter 1: The Accident

_A/N: Well, this story was inspired by Tinkerbellbt with her Code Lyoko story: Lost Forever in a Tragedy? I hope you guys like it, remember to review when you've read it!_

_Heh, I've told myself not to start any other stories, but you know what, I don't care. This is my first Code Lyoko story, so be nice. I really want to make this a good, long story... I've put just about all of my other stories on hold just so that I could start this one... :P Enjoy_

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequal to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

Yumi Ishiyama was bored. There was no other word for it. Xana hadn't attacked in nearly a week, and now she and her family were on their way to the airport, they were taking a trip back to Japan for a few days. Hiroki's game beeped every now and again, and sometimes he even gave an exasperated sigh as he died and had to start over. She sat with her arms crossed as they drove along the deserted evening streets. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking that maybe she would try and sleep for the next few hours. _Buzzzz. Buzz. _Her cell phone vibrated against her thigh and Yumi immediately pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?" She said softly, not really wanting to break the standing silence between the four of them, "Ulrich what's up?"

"Well, uh." Ulrich began, he seemed unsure of what he planned on saying, "you left before any of us could tell you goodbye, Yumi."

Yumi rolled her eyes playfully, of course he couldn't see it though, "I figured if anything you guys would give me a call once you got out of classes and had supper. So how are... erm, things?" She was trying to ask discreetly if Xana had attacked yet.

"Things are quiet, Jeremie is scanning Lyoko as we speak." Ulrich said, "If you ask me its a bit _too _quiet. I think that Xana is planning something big, we just don't know what it is yet."

There was a scuffling in the background and the phone was dropped for a brief moment, Yumi felt her heart leap into her throat before it settled back down to a normal pace where it belonged, "Heya Yumi, how come you left so early? I thought that you would have at least been able to see us after class ended." Odd's voice sounded out of breath and hurt.

"Odd, give me back the phone!" Ulrich called from nearby, Yumi pictured him swiping at the phone futily as Odd dodged his 'attack'.

"Ulrich just wants to tell you how much he loves you and wants to kiss and hug you!" Odd laughed.

"Odd!" Ulrich made another dive, and Yumi heard a thump as he missed and hit the floor.

"Come on Ulrich, you're faster than that!" Odd teased.

"I'll call you guys later, I'll see you again in a few days anyway, promise." Yumi snapped her phone shut and slid it into her pocket with a sigh.

"Who was that dear?" Her mother asked from the front, turning to gaze at her daughter.

"Oh, it was just Odd and Ulrich saying their goodbyes. They had really been looking forward to a last few hours with me."

"I'm sorry, Yumi, you're father had our flight bumped up so that we could spend a little more time with his family." Mrs. Ishiyama said apologetically.

"That's alright, I don't mind." Yumi shrugged in the darkness before settling back into the seat, signaling the end of the conversation.

_Some odd time later..._

She woke up disoriented and upside down, blood dripping into her already blurred eyes. _What's going on, what happened? _She thought dimly, trying to move. She found that with even the slightest shift in her body mass she was rocked precariously back and forth, she realozed that it was probably for the best that she did not to do _that_ again. The sun was a bloody red and rested on the horizon, she imagined that it was probably an ironic sight. There was a moan beside her and Yumi's head swiveled around immediately and regretfully, "Hir-oki?" She rasped, finding it hard to speak, and her breathing felt painfully shallow.

He didn't answer, and Yumi grew worried. She reached over to him, and with that one movement their vehicle slipped from what little road it had managed to stay on and down a steep incline, rolling and jolting Yumi as well as her family around until she was forced back into the swirling depths of unconsciousness.

When she once more resurfaced Yumi found that she was nearly crushed into her seat, and held firmly by broken and twisted metal. Her hand struggled into her back pocket and glass bit into the palm of her hand as she pulled her small phone from her pocket. Yumi flipped it open, pressing a button and hoped that she had dialed one of the numbers that would activate her quick dialer. She shook as she raised her hand, grimacing in agony as she held it to her ear. "Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end said, "Yumi, is everything okay? It's been about three days since we've heard from you." The voice she heard was not _entirely _the one that she wanted to hear right then, but any voice was better than none at all.

"Three days?" She said through cracked lips, incredulously, "has it really been a so long, Jeremie?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed deeply, regretting it instantly as her throat began to burn with a vengeance. Her fingers shook and it was a struggle to keep them up at her ear. Yumi could feel the dried blood that lined her face chipping off as she grimaced again as a wave of sickening agony swept through her.

"Yumi?" His voice was genuinly worried this time and he had lost the groggy tone to his voice, "what's the matter, are you alright?"

"I don't know." She was disoriented, "but I-I think that we were in a car accident."

"Really? Are you okay?" Jeremie nearly screamed into the phone, his heart thumped painfully in his chest, she was hurt, Yumi was hurt!

"No, I don't think so. I'm trapped in my seat right now, I can hardly move and everything hurts." She mumbled fuzzily, "the last thing I remember is being upside down," Her eyebrows furrowed in painfully deep concentration, "and then everything was spinning."

"Where are you, do you know?" He asked sharply.

Yumi felt herself beginning to black out again, "somewhere between my house and the airport... my... dad got directions before we left. The other set... he left on the table in his bedroom." She sagged and lost her grip on the phone, allowing it to slip through her fingers and to the floor, completely out of her reach had she even been in the right mind to try and get it.

_With Jeremie_

"Yumi, Yumi!" Jeremie cried into the phone, he recieved no answer and immediately assumed the worst.

In seconds he was out the door and racing down the hallway at breakneck speed to Odd and Ulrich's room. Quite suddenly he ran into something firm and fell to the floor in surprise. "Mr. Belpois, what are you doing out of your room at three 'o' clock in the morning?" The robust form of Jim stood over him, arms crossed.

"Not now Jim, it's an emergency!" Jeremie said breathlessly, his chest heaving as he looked up at the larger man.

"And what could possibly be such an emergency that you'd be racing through the halls in the middle of the night, hm?"

"It's Yumi sir, something bad happened. I can't explain right now, but I need to get Odd and Ulrich and tell them what happened."

Jim was dumbfounded and watched as Jeremie stood, shook himself off, and continued to race down the silent corridor. He pounded his fists on the boys' door, waking probably the entire floor as he did so before they both came sleepily to the door. "What is it, einstein?" Odd asked, yawning, "is XANA finally launching his attack?"

"No, it's worse. Let me in and I will explain." Jeremie didn't wait for a reply, and instead he ducked past his two confused friends and stood trying to catch his breath.

"So, what's going on?" Ulrich was fully awake now.

"Yumi, something happened. She thinks that she was in a car accident."

"Thinks?" Ulrich quirked and eyebrow at him, his heart thudding painfully in his chest.

"Yes, she sounded rather out of it, but she pretty much told me that she was still in the car." Jeremie felt like he would start crying, but he sucked in a shaky breath and held his cool, "her dad was supposed to have another copy of the directions to the airport in his room. She is somewhere along that route."

"I'll go to Yumi's house and get the map then." Ulrich said, taking control of the situation, "Odd, Jeremie, go get the principal and have him call the police. I don't necessarily think that they would take a call from a couple of kids very seriously without solid proof of some sort. We'll meet in the courtyard."

"Aye, aye captain." Odd gave a mock salute, he wasn't feeling very humorous just then, but he was just naturally a funny guy.

Jeremie wasn't sure that he could run any more, but he somehow found the energy and was actually keeping pace with Odd. His cell phone rang and he immediately answered, thinking that perhaps Yumi was calling him back, "Ulrich?" He was startled to say in the least as he saw the name that showed up over the number, "what are you calling for?"

"Uh, well you see... I'm at Yumi's house." He sounded confused and rather shaky, even on the other end of the line Jeremie could tell that something had definately shaken him up.

"Already?" Jeremie asked in surprise, already gasping for breath again.

"Yeah. It was weird. I was able to run the way that I do on Lyoko."

"Are you serious!" Jeremie exclaimed, grinding to a halt immediately and staring at the phone in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm actually walking through the front door as we speak. Listen, we don't have time for this now, hurry up and get the principal!" Ulrich turned the power on his phone off and Jeremie followed suit, trying to catch up with Odd, whom hadn't even noticed that Jeremie had stopped.

_A/N Yes! Chapter one is complete! I can't believe that this is my first Code Lyoko fic. :3 If I get a few reviews I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. I'm looking to see if I can possibly get more reviews for this story than I have for any of my other stories (My maximum is nearly fifty on a Full Metal Alchemist story) Let me know what you guys think, and if anything needs to be improved, etc._

_Anyway, following each of my chapters will be 3 random facts that I bet you didn't know. Don't forget to review on your way out now!_

_Random Facts of the day:_

_Saturday mail delivery in Canada was eliminated by Canada Post on February 1, 1969!_

_In Tokyo, a bicycle is faster than a car for most trips of less than 50 minutes!_

_There are 18 different animal shapes in the Animal Crackers cookie zoo!_

_For more random facts tune in next chapter!_

_P.S.: I'm looking for a good title name, I'm not exactly partial to the one that I've got right now, but if any of you have any suggestions let me know and I'll post it as a vote in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for Yumi

Chapter 2: Searching for Yumi

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I am really looking forward to more. For those of you that don't know I do a short recap at the beginning of each chapter. Now then, read and Review!_

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:"Uh, well you see... I'm at Yumi's house." He sounded confused and rather shaky, even on the other end of the line Jeremie could tell that something had definately shaken him up._

"_Already?" Jeremie asked in surprise, already gasping for breath again._

"_Yeah. It was weird. I was able to run the way that I do on Lyoko."_

"_Are you serious!" Jeremie exclaimed, grinding to a halt immediately and staring at the phone in disbelief._

"_Yes. I'm actually walking through the front door as we speak. Listen, we don't have time for this now, hurry up and get the principal!" Ulrich turned the power on his phone off and Jeremie followed suit, trying to catch up with Odd, whom hadn't even noticed that Jeremie had stopped._

_Now:_

"Mr. Delmas!" Odd was already pounding on the door to the principal's room (_you know, it is never really mentioned where the principal stays, so don't get angry with me about boarding him at the school_). It took just a moment for the older man to unlock the door groggily and appear before them. He wore a dark green robe that covered what looked to be a pair of striped pajama's, "What is it?" He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers precariously through his mussed hair.

"It's Yumi, sir," Jeremie put in.

"What about miss Ishiyama, isn't she on vacation with her family in Japan?" Mr. Delmas asked curiously, indicating that they should step in out of the hallway and into the room.

"You see," Jeremie started, "she never made it to Japan."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mr. Delmas folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully.

"She was in a car accident, sir." Ulrich's voice came to them from the doorway and he immediately stepped into the room, "she somehow managed to call Jeremie from her cell phone." He looked at Jeremie, "I'm sorry I took a little longer than I expected, but I had to go get Aelita."

Jeremie nodded with relief as the pink-haired girl stepped cautiously into the room and stood beside Jeremie. "You see, we came to you, sir, because we're not sure if we'd be taken very seriously should we call the police ourselves. Ulrich managed to get the directions to the airport, and it is somewhere along that route that their car was wrecked." Jeremie said breathlessly.

"You are sure that this is not just some kind of prank?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"It isn't, Yumi isn't one to kid around about something so serious." Odd said quickly.

"Alright then, wait here." He proceeded to move into another room (for of course he is principal, and he needs to have a more lavish place to stay, ne?), there was some mumbling to be heard, but the group of course could not hear the conversation and instead took to talking amongst themselves.

"So Yumi's really gotten into an accident?" Aelita questioned fearfully, "do you think that she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine, she's got to." Jeremie said softly, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"What do you think happened, Einstein?" Odd asked, "I mean, her parents are like the most responsible drivers in the world." He finished jokingly.

"I really don't know what could have happened. But maybe one of them does, they'll be able to reveal it sooner or later." Jeremie said with a bowed head.

"We have to find her soon." Ulrich said quickly, "maybe we can kind of 'walk' the route." In other words he could run and drag them along easily enough.

"Would that be smart? What if XANA launches an attack while we were gone?" Aelita questioned wisely.

"Then maybe it would be smart if I went alone." Ulrich said at last, "that way you would have Odd to protect you on Lyoko and Jeremie to launch the program. Besides, it'd probably be faster if I were to go alone anyway."

"Maybe we should just leave it to the police-" Odd began.

"No! Yumi's hurt, and I'm not just going to sit here waiting for them to find her. I mean, what if it's too late? I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least _try _and find her." With that he stormed out of the room, tossing the directions on the table by the door. _I'll find you Yumi, I swear I will find you no matter what! _He pulled a hastily written spare copy of the directions that he had just left behind and immediately made his way to the main road.

_With Yumi_

Her eyes peeled open slowly and she wished desperately that _some _relief would come. She didn't know if Hiroki or her parents were alright, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that they most certainly were not okay. She imagined the crushing metal lifting away from her body, wishing that it would happen. Quite suddenly Yumi was aware of a fresh breeze sweeping over her, and when she looked up she noticed that somehow the hood of the car had been roughly shoved back into place. "What's going on?" She croaked, slowly undoing her seat belt.

She eased herself forward so that she could look over at her younger brother where he sat beside her. She felt her stomach begin to heave painfully as she saw his deformed features and the odd angle at which his arm rested over his unmoving chest. _Please! _Yumi pleaded, _hold on guys, just hold on. _As fast as she dared she reached for the door handle and shoved it open. Yumi collapsed into the rocky foliage and cried out in pain. There she lay, dry heaving on the ground for nearly ten minutes. Eventually she was able to will herself into a standing position, stumbling up a steep incline and to the road beyond.

Yumi let out an exclamation of pain as her injured hand hit a particularly sharp rock, reopening the wound that rested there. She looked at the blood that spilled from it in horror as she swooned and nearly toppled back down the incline. Pivoting her arms and thrusting her body forward, she only just barely managed falling down into what would have inevitably been her death. Instead she collapsed forward onto the abandoned road, sobbing and cursing herself for being so weak. After several minutes of berating herself she somehow found the strength to stand again. _I have to be strong, I have to get help for mom, dad, and Hiroki. I have to get help. _She thought repeatedly, even as she slipped on the loose rubble at the edge of the road and slid back down the incline on her belly. "No!" She moaned, slamming her uninjured fist into the loose earth that had been torn up by her vehicle's fall. "I can't even bring myself to get up again. I've let them down." She lowered her head to the ground tiredly in defeat.

The hours crept slowly by and soon the sun had risen and beat angrily down upon her still form. This was how Ulrich found her early on that same afternoon, and that is where he stayed until the ambulance came and took her from him. Even then he didn't stray far from her as the other members of her family were extracted from the wreckage.

The sirens of the ambulence echoed solemnly in his ears as he rode with Yumi, refusing to let them go without him. He didn't know how her parents or brother were, his mind was fully focused on Yumi. She had to get better, he didn't know what he would do if something happened and she died. He couldn't live without her. Ulrich sure didn't know how to say it to her directly, but he loved her more than anything in the world.

Her eyes fluttered open as the paramedic inserted an I.V. into the vein in her wrist and she gazed unrecognizing for a moment at Ulrich. "Yumi!" He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and fighting against the tears that threatened to fall at the sight of Yumi- so broken and frail.

She smiled wanely at him, assuring him in turn that she would be fine. "I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see you again..." She murmured, squeezing his own hand lightly, "I'm glad I did though. Ul...rich." She lapsed back into unconsciousness with a small smile on her cracked lips.

"Its alright, kid." One of the paramedics said, sensing Ulrich's rising panic, "she isn't going to die."

"So she'll be alright then?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"Soon enough." He smiled, "so how'd you find her anyway?"

"Ah, she managed to call a friend of ours and told us how to find her before we lost the connection." Ulrich said shortly, choosing his words carefully. Sure it was the truth, but it wasn't the _entire _truth either. His cell phone rang and he immediately picked it up, "hello?"

"Ulrich, XANA's launched an attack!" Odd shouted, Ulrich grimaced at how loud it was in his ear but nodded to himself, "has he done anything yet?"

"Not that we know of. Hopefully he hasn't really been able to do anything yet. I'm going to meet Jeremie at the factory- what about you?"

"I'm going to the hospital with Yumi." He said flatly.

"Oh... well, alright then." Odd sighed, "Anyway, I can protect Aelita alone on Lyoko."

"Okay, call me when you're finished." Ulrich said before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket, it was going to be a long day.

_A/N: Alright, I think that I'll cut it off there. _

_And for once I am going to set a goal for reviews: I think that it would be awesome to make it to 10 before I post chapter three... So get those reviews up and you'll soon see chapter 3!_

_Random Facts of the day:_

_Should there be a crash, Prince Charles and Prince William never travel on the same airplane as a precaution!_

_Your body is creating and killing 15 million red blood cells per second!_

_The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache on a standard playing card!_

_For more random facts and the continuation of this story tune in next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Tower Code Blue

Chapter 3: Missing Tower/ Code Blue

_A/N: Ugh... I came up a few hundred words shorter than I wanted to for the last chapter... but I suppose that's okay. Jeez! You guys met my goal on the same day that I posted chapter two! I am so happy that you all like my story. I was kind of surprised to be getting so many reviews , after all, this is my first Lyoko fic... Anyway, on to chapter three! _

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_Ulrich, XANA's launched an attack!" Odd shouted, Ulrich grimaced at how loud it was in his ear but nodded to himself, "has he done anything yet?"_

"_Not that we know of. Hopefully he hasn't really been able to do anything yet. I'm going to meet Jeremie at the factory- what about you?"_

"_I'm going to the hospital with Yumi." He said flatly._

"_Oh... well, alright then." Odd sighed, "Anyway, I can protect Aelita alone on Lyoko."_

"_Okay, call me when you're finished." Ulrich said before hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket, it was going to be a long day._

_Now:_

When they reached the hospital Ulrich was forced to stay in the waiting room, watching as they rolled Yumi into the operating room. Restlessly he paced the room, dreading every hour that crept past as he waited for the news. The paramedic had told him that she would be alright- but what if he had lied to stave Ulrich's fast growing panic? What if Yumi was already dead? He bit at the pad of his thumb anxiously, _Please be alright, Yumi! _He though.

_With Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita_

At about the same time that Ulrich had made it to the hospital with Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita arrived at the factory. Immediately Jeremie went to the computer and the other two took the elevator down to the scanner room. "See you on Lyoko!" Odd called energetically to Aelita, glad at least for the distraction from Yumi for a small while.

He stepped into one of the scanners and Aelita went into another. "Scanner Odd!" Jeremie's fingers were a blur on the keyboard as he brought up Odd's Lyoko identification."Scanner, Aelita!" He was a little more affectionate as he called out her name, silently praying that she would be okay.

"Virtualization!" There was a moment where everything stilled- as though time itself held its breath- before Aelita and Odd appeared in the tree filled forest sector.

Even as they began to walk, following the pulsations, several hornets appeared, hovering on the path in front of them. "Stay back princess, I got this one." Odd said, raising his arm and taking aim at the closest hornet, "Laser arrow!" He exclaimed, and immediately a small arrowhead fled from the top of his wrist.

The hornet exploded and the remaining three buzzed angrily, thrusting their tails forward and just barely missing Odd with their lasers. "Haha, what terrible aim!" He laughed as he did a back-flip to avoid another bout of laser attacks.

In mid-flip he took aim again, destroying a second of the hornets. They dove at him, one managing to shoot another laser, this time hitting Odd in the shoulder. He fell backwards with a silent 'oomph' of displeasure. "Odd!" Aelita called worriedly as he stood.

"I'm alright..." He stretched his arm, rolling it for a minute to get rid of the ache that still resided.

He shot two more arrows and the remaining hornets were devirtualized (not into the real world of course :P). "How about some transportation, Jeremie?" He called.

"Your Overboard is on its way." Jeremie said, and on earth he quickly typed in the Lyokon vehicle's code.

"Thanks Einstein!" Odd cheered as he boarded the vehicle, Aelita climbing on behind him.

He took off at a fast pace, pulling up short when they came to the edge of a cliff, "Uh, Jeremie?" Odd called, "I don't know about you... but I don't see a tower."

Jeremie gasped in surprise, "i-it's gone!" he exclaimed, "I don't know how, but the tower has completely disappeared from Lyoko!"

"That's awful!" Aelita cried in horror, "does that mean that we won't be able to deactivate the tower then, Jeremie?"

"You and Odd will have to search Lyoko- look for anything strange... If you can't find the tower- well... I don't even want to _think _about the consequences that will come as a result."

"Well... this is going to be a long day." Odd muttered, shrugging, "alright, off we go. Hold on princess." He said to Aelita.

Nearly six hours, forty hornets, three blocks, and two mantas later Jeremie sighed in resignation. Shortly he called Ulrich, partially to tell him the bad news, and partially to find out about Yumi. "Did you deactivate the tower?" Ulrich asked the instant that he picked up.

"No- there's a serious problem." Jeremie said solemnly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Aelita or Odd?" Ulrich asked quickly, assuming that the worst had happened.

"They're fine," Jeremie reassured his panicking friend, "but the tower is missing. Odd and Aelita have ben looking for it for over six hours! There's no trace of it anywhere on Lyoko."

He heard Ulrich suck in a sharp breath on the other line, "there's been no news on Yumi- as far as I know she is still in surgery. Nobody will talk to me."

"Maybe you should come back and rest for a while. I'm about to pull Odd and Aelita out of Lyoko- they're exhausted." Jeremie said softly, "then maybe we can all come back to visit with Yumi."

"I don't want to leave her." Ulrich said as a doctor approached him slowly.

His heart began to race in his chest, what news did he have that he would be willing to divulge to him? "Listen Jeremie, I gotta go. I'll call you when I've got news on Yumi."

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes." Ulrich said quickly, "How is Yumi, is she okay?"

"Yumi is recovering from surgery. She's been asking for you for nearly twenty minutes now."

"Can I see her then?" Ulrich asked.

"You can't stay for long. I suggest staying for no more than ten minutes. She is exhausted and needs to rest." The doctor nodded and indicated that Ulrich should follow him.

Ulrich walked slowly behind him, down several hallways and into a small room that was most likely Yumi's. "Thanks." he said, nodding at the physician as he left.

When Yumi saw him she smiled fuzzily and patted the edge of her bed, indicating that he sit there. For a moment Ulrich wasn't sure whether he should or not, but finally he moved across the room and sat easily beside his injured friend, "How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"A lot better than I should be thanks to the morphine that they're pumping into me." She said hoarsely with a small laugh, "have they told you anything about my family? All I've heard- which was an accidental slip on the nurse's part- is their room number- 32 I believe it was..."

"I don't know." Ulrich shook his head slowly, "they won't tell me anything." He said, "Jeremie and the others are having trouble with an activated tower right now- XANA has somehow hidden it from us."

Yumi frowned thoughtfully, "you know, the strangest thing happened- after the accident I was practically crushed into my seat-"

Ulrich winced visibly at the mention of her accident, "and..."

_Flashback_

_Her eyes peeled open slowly and she wished desperately that _some_ relief would come. She didn't know if Hiroki or her parents were alright, but there was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that they most certainly were not okay. She imagined the crushing metal lifting away from her body, wishing that it would happen. Quite suddenly Yumi was aware of a fresh breeze sweeping over her, and when she looked up she noticed that somehow the hood of the car had been roughly shoved back into place. "What's going on?" She croaked, slowly undoing her seat belt._

_Present_

"Well..." Ulrich started, "that's really strange... you're able to use your telepathy and I my super speed from Lyoko, I wonder why?"

"I don't know..." Yumi said tiredly, "do you think that XANA has something to do with this?"

"Why would he want to make us stronger when he's trying to kill us?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I suppose that you're right." Yumi sighed, "Listen- Ulrich?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You should go back to Kadic and get some rest- maybe try and help them figure out where the tower disappeared too. I need to sleep too. I'm _really _tired or I wouldn't be asking you to leave." She smiled ruefully, "I'll be better soon, I promise."

"The last time you made a promise like that you got into that car accident." Ulrich pointed out.

"True," Yumi sighed, "but you need to rest also. I can tell that you're exhausted, and if you stay away much longer I'm afraid that they'll suspend you."

Ulrich sighed, "I'll bring Odd and Jeremie later on- once we've all rested of course."

"Of course." Yumi smiled and yawned, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "goobye Ulrich."

"See you, Yumi." Ulrich waved from the doorway and jogged down the hallway.

Just as he was leaving he saw several people running, "Code blue in 32!" Somebody called, Ulrich thought nothing of the relevance of the calling.

He made his way back to Kadic academy quickly, where he met up with Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita who were just returning from the factory. "Any luck?" Ulrich called, Jeremie just shook his head.

"I thought that you were going to stay with Yumi?" Jeremie said.

"Yeah, but she told me to come back and get some-" Suddenly the importance of those numbers passed through his mind, "what's a code blue?"

"A- what are you talking about Ulrich?" Jeremie cocked his head slightly.

"Just before I left the hospital the doctors were shouting about a Code Blue, what is it?"

"It means 'a declaration of or a state of medical emergency and call for medical personnel and equipment to attempt to resuscitate a patient especially when in cardiac arrest or respiratory distress or failure.'" It was like Jeremie had read it straight out of a book as he recited what a code blue was.

"Oh no..." Ulrich moaned, turning as though he were going to run back to the hospital, he collapsed dizzily and without energy.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Odd asked, kneeling beside his fallen friend.

"They called a code blue to the room where Yumi's parents and little brother were taken." Ulrich mumbled, "I don't even have the energy to get up right now... Yumi needs me, why, oh why did I leave her!"

"Calm down, Ulrich." Jeremie grasped his friend's shoulder, "you can't go back right now. Yumi's a strong girl, she'll be fine. And besides, they may have been able to be resuscitated in time."

"Stern, Della Robbia, Belpois, Stone, why aren't you in class?" Jim walked over to them, arms crossed, "for that matter- where have you been all day?" The four friends looked at each other warily.

_A/N: Wow! I made it past ten reviews on the first two chapters alone! That's gotta be like a personal record for me, near it anyway... I think that my Full Metal Alchemist story is still winning by at least a few. I made this chapter a _little _longer to make up for the fact that my last chapter was shorter than I had wanted it... My goal for this chapter will be to get to 20 reviews. I know it probably seems like much, but you guys can do it! Hell, I'm at 11 already..._

_Random Facts of the day:_

_There are no clocks in Las Vegas gambling casinos! _

_There is one slot machine in Las Vegas for every eight inhabitants!_

_The Mona Lisa has no eyebrows. It was the fashion in Renaissance Florence to shave them off! _

_For more Random facts tune in next chapter! Don't forget to review on your way out now!_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad day, worse day

_Chapter 4: Bad day, worse day..._

_A/N: I would have updated yesterday, but I was at a friend's house for the weekend. Don't mind the late update! Read and review, I am so happy to be getting so many reviews . On to the story!_

_Author's edit: I would have had this up yesterday but for some reason seemed to hate me and would not let me upload anything... I tried this morning and the same thing happened again. Sorry guys... Anyway, here's chapter 4!_

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_They called a code blue to the room where Yumi's parents and little brother were taken." Ulrich mumbled, "I don't even have the energy to get up right now... Yumi needs me, why, oh why did I leave her!"_

"_Calm down, Ulrich." Jeremie grasped his friend's shoulder, "you can't go back right now. Yumi's a strong girl, she'll be fine. And besides, they may have been able to be resuscitated in time."_

"_Stern, Della Robbia, Belpois, Stone, why aren't you in class?" Jim walked over to them, arms crossed, "for that matter- where have you been all day?" The four friends looked at each other warily._

_Now:_

Ulrich crossed his arms, "So what if we weren't?" He asked to the complete and utter shock of his friends.

"So what if you- that's it! I'm taking you to the principal's office. Follow me," He said, then, almost as an afterthought, "the _four _of you."

"Yo, Ulrich, what's up with that?" Odd elbowed his friend in the side to get his attention, "I've never heard you talk like that to Jim. I mean, after all, he's just _protecting _us you know..."

"I'm not in the mood." Ulrich said darkly, cursing himself for the fact that Yumi needed him and he had left, even after hearing about the code blue.

He felt stupid, what if they died? Yumi would have nobody there to comfort her while she grieved. She would be alone, and it was all his fault. Ulrich clenched his hands into tight fists, and felt for a moment that all he had to do was run back to her. He had exhausted himself though, and felt himself descending into darkness almost immediately, collapsing mid step. "Ah, Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed, noticing his friend's fall at once.

"What's wrong with him?" Jim's voice was tinged with worry as he picked up the unconscious and clammy boy.

The three others shook their heads- they were just as clueless as he himself was. Instead of turning heading to the Principal's office they made their way to the infirmary.

_The Next Morning_

Ulrich opened his eyes slowly and looked blearily around a room. He snapped fully into wakefulness as he realized that he was in a hospital. _How did I get here? _He thought, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and gripping at his head dizzily. "Oh, Mister Stern!" A woman's voice cried out from the doorway, "you shouldn't be up right now."

"Where am I?" He asked slowly, wishing that he had something to drink before noticing the water pitcher that was on his night stand.

He reached over and shakily poured himself a small cup of water before asking, "I-is Yumi Ishiyama in this hospital too?"

"Oh, you know that poor girl?" The nurse cocked her head slightly and her light brown hair spilled over her shoulders.

"I was here yesterday with her." He said, staring at his shaking hands that held the cup, "I rode the ambulance in with her."

"We-ell... she's currently in the intensive care unit. Took a turn for the worse when she heard about what happened to her parents and little brother."

"So, they died then?" Ulrich asked, breaking the disposable cup in his hand and spilling water all down his front in the process.

"Sadly they didn't make it through the day." The nurse sighed, tsking at his clumsiness and wiping at the damp fabric tenderly with a cloth.

"I should have stayed with her yesterday." Ulrich ground out, "if I had stayed she would have had someone to turn to."

"Nobody should have said anything. Period. That girl went through a horrible experience and needed to recover somewhat before that news was divulged. But somebody opened their mouth in front of her and... well, I already told you that part." She smiled, "maybe later I'll wheel you down to visit her. I'm hoping that a friend's face might snap her out of her stupor."

"Why am I here, anyway?" Ulrich asked, "I figured that I would just spend the night in the infirmary..."

"I'm actually surprised that you are even up right now... When they brought you in you were so very weak and ill..." She put a cool hand to his forehead, "even your fever's gone!" She said brightly, "you may even be able to go home tomorrow."

"Fever?" Ulrich had another cup of water and quickly drained it.

"Oh yes. When they brought you in your temperature was at 104 degrees! Somehow you were also very dehydrated. I'd say that you had used up too much energy in a short amount of time and didn't eat or drink anything in between. You over exerted yourself and grew fevered as a result." The nurse stood, "Now, to check your blood pressure and take a sample of blood for the lab!" She said cheerily.

Ulrich cringed in distgust as she performed the necessary tests and took a blood sample before leaving. "I'll have them send you some breakfast here shortly." She said from the doorway before waving and leaving him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yumi... I am so sorry." He said, gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp and allowing his tears to flow over his cheeks for nearly five minutes before brushing them away. "I have to make her feel better. I need to be strong, for _her._"

He stood up finally, moving to the small bathroom and splashing water in his face to fully rejuvinate himself. Ulrich then laid back on the bed, folding his hands behind his head and staring at the creamy white surface of the ceiling.

A frown rested firmly on his lips as he lay thoughtfully silent. Soon sleep began to overcome him- and it was then that his breakfast was brought in. Ulrich's stomach growled, and the semi-tantalizing smell of hospital food awoke him fully and he tore ravenously into the small meal.

"Ulrich, you're awake!" Aelita's voice brought his mind away from the food and he looked towards the doorway to see his three companions standing there, grinning at him.

"Yeah." He shrugged, before allowing his shoulders to slump as he finished his last bite of yogurt.

"You had us scared there for a while." Jeremie adjusted his glasses and they entered the room.

"Hey, at least you got us out of trouble. Jim went from being really pissed with you- to being really worried. He forgot all about punishing us for being gone all day." Odd grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"We tried to do a return to the past trip- to hopefully save Yumi's parents and brother. But something was wrong. I think that Xana may have reprogrammed it. I tried to overthrow his program- but it was impossible." Jeremie hung his head, as though it were his fault that they were dead.

Ulrich stood and put his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. "It's alright, Jeremie. It wasn't your fault at all. I bet this is all somehow connected to XANA!" he growled contemplating the idea.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense. Why would Xana let Yumi's family die and not just kill her too?"

"I don't know." Ulrich sat back on the bed and touched his fingers too his head, "that's what is confusing me. I _know _that XANA is involved- but what could his plan be? Why did he need to hide the tower- and to ruin the return to the past trip, even though that would only make him stronger?"

"Oh! I see that you've got visitors." Ulrich's nurse had returned, and Odd felt very attracted to the youthful beauty.

"Yeah, these are my friends Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie." Ulrich pointed them each out in turn and they greeted her with a simple 'hello.'

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." She smiled brightly.

"Can- can I go see Yumi now?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"Of course- that's why I came again so soon. Are your friends going to come along?"

"You bet!" Odd exclaimed, "_somebody's _got to provide Yumi with some comic relief!"

"You are just too cute." The nurse ruffled his hair and Odd nearly purred beneath her touch.

Ulrich was forced to ride in a wheelchair- unfortunately he was still too weak to walk, and it was hospital policy. Yumi was awake, though she didn't look at any of them directly and her eyes had dark rings around them. "Miss Ishiyama, I've brought you some visitors." The nurse called to the prone girl.

"Go away." Yumi muttered, not even looking at them.

Ulrich was the only one that seemed to notice a solitary tear slide down her cheek. Immediately he stood up and weaved his way across the room and to her bed. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night. I would have come back... but I overexerted myself and ended up in a room of my own."

Yumi's eyes widened slightly at his touch and his words, but other than that she showed no emotions whatever. "Listen Yumi, I'll always be here for you no matter what." He finished, still holding her in his arms.

_A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 4. Again I apologize for it being late- I promised that once you guys reached 20 I would update Anyway, at least I got it out, ne? Anyway, I think that the goal for the next chapter is 35: Can you guys get that? _Challenges reviewers. _How about 40? _I am set at 35, but I am curious as to whether or not you guys can get me past 40... _Anyway, I need to work on chapter 5 so that I can post it when you reach my goal. Don't be shy now..._

_Random facts of the day:_

_Every day 20 banks are robbed. The average take is $2,500!_

_The most popular first name in the world is Muhammad!_

_Tablecloths were originally meant to be served as towels with which dinner guests could wipe their hands and faces after eating!_

_For more random facts tune in next chapter! Send in those reviews now!_


	5. Chapter 5: Back to School

_Chapter 5: Back to School_

_A/N: Well, to say in the least, I am so glad that you guys like my story! The most amount of reviews that I ever had is fast approaching... I wonder how much more this story intends to span out... _shrugs. _To tell you the truth, it pretty much has a mind of its own right now. It'll finish when it wants too... :P_

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_Go away." Yumi muttered, not even looking at them._

_Ulrich was the only one that seemed to notice a solitary tear slide down her cheek. Immediately he stood up and weaved his way across the room and to her bed. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night. I would have come back... but I overexerted myself and ended up in a room of my own."_

_Yumi's eyes widened slightly at his touch and his words, but other than that she showed no emotions whatever. "Listen Yumi, I'll always be here for you no matter what." He finished, still holding her in his arms._

_Now:_

Yumi shrugged out of his grasp sluggishly and lay back against the pillow. She refrained from cringing as a hurt expression rolled across his face. She wanted to pull him into her arms and tell him that she'd be okay. But if she said that- she'd be lying. Yumi was hurting. Her family was dead, and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't of moved when the car had been teetering- half on the road. If only she had managed to find help sooner. Yumi bit her tongue to keep her bitter tears from falling.

Ulrich sighed and bent his head, his hands still in the space that Yumi had only just vacated at his side. "I know that you don't want to see us right now. I swear to you Yumi- we did everything we could to help you and your parents. If you blame us for not getting their in time- or... or not doing a return to the past trip- look, I'm sorry. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to see you just now." He stood and moved to the door.

"No- Ulrich, wait!" Yumi's voice came softly from the bed, "I don't blame any of you. It's my fault that they are dead now. I shouldn't have been so stupid." She was sitting up now and tears were plainly coursing down her pale and gaunt cheeks.

Ulrich stood in the doorway- unsure of what to do. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen her cry- maybe he had _never _seen her cry. But now that she was he was absolutely clueless. His body wouldn't obey him and he just stared for a minute.

He shook himself and took several long strides across the room, scooping her into his arms and resting his chin on her head. "Please Yumi, don't cry." He choked out, holding her tightly.

Yumi stiffened for barely a minute- shocked that he was holding her now so comfortingly. She slumped into his chest sorrowfully and neither of them noticed as Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd slip out of the room and into the hallway. "She looks awful." Aelita said tearfully, "she seems so... fragile. She's not the same Yumi anymore..."

"Yeah... she's hurting really bad." Jeremie sighed, "I don't know what _I'd _do if my parents died..."

"She blames herself for their dying. But it is not her fault no matter how you look at it." Odd pitched in, "somehow we've got to make her feel better."

Ulrich walked into the hall before they could say anything else- closing the door behind him with a sigh. "Yumi's sleeping now."

He started to walk down the hallway when he was stopped by his nurse- who appeared in front of them immediately, hands on her hips, "Mr. Stern." She said with a bright smile, "I told you- it's hospital policy that you ride in the wheelchair."

Ulrich sighed, and when she rolled the chair over he sat grudgingly with his arms crossed. Odd couldn't help but laugh at him- and the others in turn burst into relatively silent laughter. "Oh, shut up!" He grumbled, making them laugh all the harder at his predicament.

_One month later_

Yumi's hair blew playfully into her face as she stood just outside the gates that led to Kadic Acadamy. It had been over a month since her car accident. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, and she found that occasionally as she walked it nearly leapt from her mouth. She was back. Yumi didn't know if she liked the idea of being back. It was different now- for one she would be living at the Kadic dorms. She wouldn't go home at night anymore. There was no longer anybody waiting.

Yumi gasped and nearly jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Ulrich had seen her approaching and had come to help her find her room. Incidentally just a week before two rooms had been cleared out- the room right next to his and Odd's would be where Yumi would stay, and the room next to that was where a new kid was going to be. "U-Ulrich, it's just you." She gasped, her hand flying to her heart to coax it back into a slight flutter.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." Ulrich shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh no, I'm very happy to see you, honestly!" Yumi said quickly.

"I saw you and thought that I'd see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks!" Ulrich gazed at her, "I was beginning to wonder whether you'd be coming back or not."

_I honestly don't know why I came back. I'm so close to home... Can I handle being here? _She thought worriedly before smiling at Ulrich. "I couldn't possibly abandon you guys... M-maybe we can go to Lyoko later and continue looking for that tower if it's still missing."

"It's weird." Ulrich said, "Xana's still got it hidden and we can't do a return trip. I don't know why he won't let us... it makes him stronger after all."

"So we still don't know what he is up to?" Yumi asked, adjusting her backpack on her stiff shoulder.

"No. Here, let me carry your bag and we'll continue talking in your room? That is... if you want too." Ulrich took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder.

The two of them walked in silence the entire way to Yumi's room. She sighed as she opened the door and indicated that Ulrich was more than welcome to enter. Yumi took her bag from him and tossed it onto the spare bed, refraining from unpacking as long as she could. "I don't get it," She said at last, breaking the awkward silence that had formed an almost tangible barrier between them, "XANA hasn't made a single attempt to steal Aelita's memories. It's like he is taunting us. Forcing us to play along with his little game. Just what is he up to?"

"This is so frustrating. Jeremie is scanning Lyoko again- to see if maybe he missed something. But we've searched every inch of Lyoko for that tower!" Ulrich ground out in frustration.

_Maybe XANA's created another sector. _Yumi thought dimly, _But he hasn't done anything wrong yet- at least I don't think so. Why is he merely sitting in wait? Taking the defensive for once? _Yumi yawned and stretched, "Maybe we should talk about it later. I'm beat." Yumi said softly.

Ulrich shrugged, "I'll go meet with Odd and Jeremie in the Cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, that's alright. I'm not hungry." Yumi sighed as Ulrich shut the door behind him.

She stood and paced the room slowly, fighting off the cloud of depression that sank back onto her the minute that he had left. _I shouldn't have moved that time in the car. I know that everyone says that it wasn't my fault but... they're dead because of me! _She sat on the edge of her bed and put her head into her cupped hands. There was a knock at the door and Yumi stood hurriedly, brushing away the tears that had begun to fall and opening her door just a little bit.

A boy about her age stood on the other side- his hands buried in his pockets and his black hair swept carelessly behind his ears. Brown eyes gazed intently at the door- almost as though he knew she were there. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain black tee shirt that hung loosely from his muscular looking chest. Yumi opened the door cautiously, "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He gave her a lopsided grin and she felt herself falling into the deep pools that were his eyes, "I'm new here, I figured that I'd find someone who knows the school to help me find my way around."

"Oh!" Yumi said, "well, I suppose I could show you around. My name is Ishiyama, Yumi." she said with a smile.

"I am Sauto, Osuna." He beamed at her and extended his hand to hers, "It is nice to meet you." He said.

Yumi nodded and opened the door wider, "I just need to put a few things away first, and then I will show you around. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing." He said lightly, his eyes flashing briefly when she turned back into the room to put some of her things away.

_Roughly twenty minutes later_

"Wow, we're in all of the same classes!" Osuna smiled, "I can't believe it. I'm saved!" He exclaime dramatically.

Yumi's lips curled into a small grin, "well, I suppose that I will see you in the morning then?"

"Of course." Osuna waved and shut her door behind him, "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Yumi sighed and flopped onto her bed, she felt better now that she'd been able to talk to Osuna, but now she was completely exhausted.

She pulled back the covers and curled up beneath them. Sometime later Yumi awoke, shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. Her throat ached and there was somebody pounding on her door. "Yumi, Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich's voice called, he nearly flew into the room when she pulled the door open, still semi-tangled in her sheets.

"U-Ulrich? What's going on?" She questioned, surprised that her voice sounded so hoarse.

"You were screaming Yumi." Ulrich gave a small smile, "Our beds are against the same wall, and you know how thin these walls are.

"Yumi?" A voice called tentatively from the hall before Osuna came into view, "I heard screaming, are you alright?"

"Fine." Yumi assured them both, "It must have just been a nightmare is all, though I can't remember it. I'm sorry that I woke you both up, forgive me."

"It's alright," Both Ulrich and Osuna said instantaniously.

_A/N: Haha! I think that I will cut it off there for now. Anyway, I plan to draw Osuna, so if I manage it I will make sure you guys see what he looks like. I don't think that I portrayed his character very well yet... but it'll get better. The goal for this chapter is going to be 50. Can you guys get it:P I suppose that we'll find out sooner or later, ne?_

_Random Facts of the Day:_

_Tourists visiting Iceland should know that tipping at a restaurant is considered an insult!_

_One car out of every 230 made was stolen last year! _

_The names of Popeye's four nephews are Pipeye, Peepeye, Pupeye, and Poopeye!_

_For more random facts and the continuation of this story review on your way out!_


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmarish Guilt

_Chapter 6: Nightmarish Guilt_

_A/N: Heh, wow... I now have more reviews for this story than I have had for any other story I've written on I feel proud that you guys really like my story so much!_

_Author's edit: Oi... I meant to have this chapter out so much sooner- even though you guys haven't quite met my goal. I've just gone through a small slump (meaning just a mild case of writer's block... but I'm over it now...) and I got sick (forpretty much the first time ever, how annoying >>)Anyway- Sorry for the delay in updating!_

_Must reads:_

_  
Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_You were screaming Yumi." Ulrich gave a small smile, "Our beds are against the same wall, and you know how thin these walls are._

"_Yumi?" A voice called tentatively from the hall before Osuna came into view, "I heard screaming, are you alright?"_

"_Fine." Yumi assured them both, "It must have just been a nightmare is all, though I can't remember it. I'm sorry that I woke you both up, forgive me."_

"_It's alright," Both Ulrich and Osuna said instantaneously._

_Now:_

"Who are you?" Ulrich questioned the unknown boy- feeling a tinge of jealousy rising within him.

"My name is Osuna- and yours?" The other boy asked cooly, putting out his hand in introduction.

"Ulrich." He took the offered hand- albeit a little bit hesitant.

Yumi let out a sigh of relief- at least Ulrich wasn't acting cold towards Osuna. She sat on the end of her bed and looked up at the bland ceiling, Ulrich stifled a yawn, and Osuna began to lean heavily against the wall- they were all tired. "Its late-" Yumi faltered, "I'm flattered that you both were worried, but I know that we are all tired and need to get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Osuna asked quickly.

"I could always stay with you until you fell asleep again." Ulrich said seconds later.

"It's alright." Yumi said, "now go on before Jim finds out that you aren't in bed."

Both of them sighed dejectedly- but they heeded Yumi's warning and after a brief exchange of goodbyes, they were all safely back in their own rooms. Yumi began to pace. She wasn't tired anymore. The moon shone brightly through her window- and a cooling breeze caressed her as she stood before it and looked out on the school property.

Yumi ached, she couldn't understand why she was cursed to live while they had died. _How am I even here? _She thought, _Why didn't I die with them? I fell, didn't I? I was in the car too, wasn't I? _Yumi strode over to her bed and flopped on it face first. She stared at the wall and eventually drifted back into weary sleep.

_Buzzz... Buzzz... _

Yumi moaned and sat up, slapping a hand on the alarm clock that rested by her bed. She climbed out of bed and walked sleepily to her dresser- where she picked out an outfit for the day and ran for the showers. She had set her clock early- Yumi wanted to have the showers all to herself for a while.

Yawning she put her things in the stall and quickly undressed. Goose bumps rose on her bare flesh in the chilly air and she quickly stepped into the warmth of her shower, temporarily allowing her worries and her sorrows to slip down the drain. After about ten minutes she stepped back onto the freezing tile just outside the shower and immediately set herself to drying off.

Quickly she got dressed in a light black tee shirt and a pair of black capris before tugging on her boots and gathering up her things. Quietly Yumi slipped back into her room and put everything in its place. "I don't know how I'm going to get used to this." She thought aloud with a sigh of discontent. "Maybe after classes are over we can go to Lyoko and I can... vent for a while." (one can't help but feel sorry for the monsters right now :P)

By the time she had thrown everything into its place, made her bed, and unpacked some more of her stuff, there was a knock at the door. "I was wondering whether you were up or not." Ulrich gave a sheepish grin and rubbed at the back of his head, "do you want to come to breakfast with us?"

Yumi nodded and brightened considerably- on the outside at least. "That would be great, I'm starving!"

"Bet you can't eat as much as me!" Odd laughed, appearing behind Ulrich.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "obviously, because nobody can defeat the _human stomach_." She gave him a playful shove and stepped into the hallway, closing the door to her room behind her.

"You got that right!" Odd grinned in his signaturely goofy way.

Thus the group found themselves in the cafeteria, eating their breakfast (in Odd's case there were multiple 'seconds' mind you) and talking about what they planned on doing after class. "So we're agreed that after classes are over today we're going to meet at the factory?" Jeremie clarified in a hushed whisper, "we still need to find Xana's missing tower- as well as just what it is that he is planning to do."

"So- we still haven't found out what Xana's up too?" Yumi asked a little down-heartedly.

"No, but we will. Aelita will gather information from each of the towers that we can locate- maybe then we can pinpoint the vanished tower." Jeremie said, "you and Odd will go through each sector- scoping out the landscape and looking for anything that might probe to be rather... unusual."

"Hey, Yumi!" a voice called- immediately following a handsome boy sat beside her, a tray of pancakes and sausage in tow, "you must have gotten up early."

"Yes, actually." Yumi gave him a small smile and Ulrich couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy at her action, "Sometimes it's better to come down a little early- the cafeteria isn't nearly as crowded and noisy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Osuna flashed Yumi a brilliant smile.

"Hey man- you gonna eat that?" Odd's voice interupted them, he was _starving!_

"Nah, here you go." Osuna slid the tray good-naturedly across the table.

"Thanks!" Odd dug his fork into the mushy pancakes (they were soaked in butter and syrup of course :P)

"No problem." Osuna said before turning his attention back to Yumi, "so what are you up too this evening?" He asked.

"Yumi's busy." Ulrich cut in, his eyes blazing, "we've already made plans."

"Whoa!" Osun slid a few inches back in his chair and put his hands up in defense, "not need to be so snappy, I was merely asking."

"Ulrich, chill out!" Yumi said in a deadly whisper, "Osuna's new here, he doesn't know anybody around here and we share all the same classes."

"What!" Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "that's a bit strange- how do you have the exact same schedule?"

"Well..." Osuna said thoughtfully before grinning, "I guess great minds think alike."

Yumi shot Ulrich a look that shut his mouth in mid-retort. "Well, I suppose that I'd best be off to class." She sighed at last, "See you guys at lunch."

"See you later then Yumi." Odd said between mouthfuls of food, waving at his departing friend while Ulrich merely sulked.

"Bye!" Jeremie and Aelita called- cheerfully ignorant of Ulrich's predicament.

In class Yumi took a seat near the window- hardly surprised that Osuna took the seat directly behind her. Shortly the teacher- Mr. Fumet appeared and began their first period History class. (After taking the roll of course)

"In 486, Clovis I, leader of the Salian Franks to the east, conquered the Roman territory between the Loire and the Somme, subsequently uniting most of northern and central France under his rule and adopting in 496 the Roman Catholic form of Christianity (over the Arianism preferred by rival Germanic rulers).

After Clovis's death in 511 his realm underwent repeated division while the Merovingian dynasty eventually lost effective power to their successive Mayor of the Palace, the founders of what was to become the Carolingian dynasty. The assumption of the crown in 751 by Pepin the Short (son of Charles Martel) established Carolingian rule..."

Yumi suddenly found herself lost in thought, and instead of taking notes and paying attention like she was supposed to do, she found herself drawing the faces of her deceased parents and little brother. She didn't know when- but at some point she drifted into sleep.

"_It's your fault you know." Hiroki's voice was haunting as he spoke above the beeps of his game._

"_What's my fault?" She asked, turning to look at him._

"_That we're dead, dear." Her mother's voice called from the front seat._

"_We're all dead Yumi- and it's all your fault." Her father turned to look at her and Yumi nearly screamed at the lifeless, glazed over appearance that they held._

"_Dad, the road!" Yumi screamed as the vehicle flipped and she was jerked too and fro in her seat._

"_Your fault."_

"_It's all your fault."_

"_Was it really too much to ask just to sit still and wait for help to find us?"_

"_We would all be alive if it wasn't for you."_

"_No, that's not true! I tried to save everybody." Yumi whimpered._

"Miss Ishiyama."

"_Stop trying to fool yourself, you know it's true."_

"_Hiroki- something happened and I got really worried." Yumi's throat hitched in an attempted sob._

"Miss Ishiyama!"

"_Stop it, just stop it!" She cried- falling hard._

Yumi blinked, her eyes and throat burned, "W-what's going on?" She asked hoarsely.

"Miss Ishiyama- are you alright?" Mr. Fumet asked carefully, "maybe you should go up to the nurse's office..."

"I'm fi-" Yumi stood only to fall again weakly with a small 'oof' of dismay.

"I'll take her up, sir." Osuna said quietly.

"Do you know the way?" Their teacher was slightly apprehensive about letting him take her.

"Yeah, Yumi gave me a tour of the school yesterday, and besides, I have a photographic memory, once it's in there, it stays there." Osuna said, tapping his forehead before holding out a hand for Yumi to take- and curiously enough she did just that.

Slowly she stood, leaning dizzily in exhaustion on him, and the two made their way out of the classroom and down the hall. "You really didn't have to do this." Yumi said weakly.

Osuna laughed softly, "are you kidding? You can't even stand up on your own!" He clucked, shaking his head.

"I guess you're right... I don't know what happened though- I was just fine a little while ago. But right now I just feel so drained, like my energy was just sucked straight out of my body." She thought about that for a minute before shaking her head, "No, that's rather farfetched- isn't it?"

"I don't think so." Osuna said in such a serious tone that Yumi nearly burst into laughter, instead she silenced herself and let him continue, "I heard that you lost your parents and little brother in a car accident. Sometimes stress or guilt can just totally drain you of what energy you have. Do you feel responsible for their deaths Yumi Ishiyama?"

Yumi blinked and swallowed hard, "N-no." She said thickly as they made it to the nurse's at last.

She was ordered to simply lie down and rest for a few hours- after Yolande had of course inspected her health- taking her temperature, blood pressure, etc. Yumi enjoyed the peaceful silence that she got while being alone in the room. _Am I really blaming myself to the point that it's draining me of all my energy? _She thought dimly to herself, _but it is my fault. They're all right. I killed them. Why do I get to live? _Several stray tears slid down her cheeks and Yumi wiped them away quickly- biting her lip until it bled to keep from crying.

_A/N: Well, there you go, and I think that I'll make the required reviews a little lower this chapter- 60 should do it (I'm only asking for 11, and I know that I have more reviewers than that.) I hope that you guys really liked it! Anyway... onto the Random facts!_

_Random Facts of the Day:_

_Until the nineteenth century, solid blocks of tea were used as money in Siberia!_

_The Nobel Peace Prize medal depicts three naked men with their hands on each other's shoulders!_

_When glass breaks, the cracks move faster than 3,000 miles per hour. To photograph the event, a camera must shoot at a millionth of a second!_

_For more random facts and the continuation of this story review on your way out!_


	7. Chapter 7: Searching Lyoko

Chapter 7: Searching Lyoko

_A/N: I know this took a while, but I was waiting for you guys to meet my goal, being the stern 'make the goal or no update for you' kind of author that I am. You must all hate me for that -.-_

_rofl... I just found out that you could review for yourself while you were signed in... I was expecting it to say something like 'Are you such a loser that you can't get reviews from anybody else' or something along those lines... because if you review too fast a message appears with the words 'Review throttle' heheheh... ah well, you should thank me either way... cause the story is now at 60 reviews... anyway- _Shuts up.

_Heh, I hope you guys like this next chapter. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

_Yumi blinked and swallowed hard, "N-no." She said thickly as they made it to the nurse's at last._

_She was ordered to simply lie down and rest for a few hours- after Yolande had of course inspected her health- taking her temperature, blood pressure, etc. Yumi enjoyed the peaceful silence that she got while being alone in the room. Am I really blaming myself to the point that it's draining me of all my energy? She thought dimly to herself, but it is my fault. They're all right. I killed them. Why do I get to live? Several stray tears slid down her cheeks and Yumi wiped them away quickly- biting her lip until it bled to keep from crying._

_Now:_

"Did you hear?" Hushed voices followed Ulrich down the halls, _oh great, I wonder what the gossip is today... _He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah- I heard that Yumi Ishiyama made a scene in Mr. Fumet's class today." This secretive voice caught Ulrich's attention and he froze, mid step.

"I was there." Another girl piped up, "She fell asleep during his lecture you know. When Mr. Fumet called on her and she didn't respond he went to her desk to wake her up-"

She was cut off by a fourth, "she fell out of her chair when she woke up, and couldn't even stand! That hot new boy- Osuna took her up to the infirmary."

"Oh, I am so jealous!" The third exclaimed a little louder than she should have- flushing almost immediately.

Ulrich didn't see or hear anything more of their conversation. He ran as fast as he could through hallways, ignoring the fact that he was now late for class, and burst into the infirmary. Yolande walked over to him quickly, "is there something wrong?" She asked him softly.

"Yumi- is she here?" Ulrich asked, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, but you can't see her right now, miss Ishiyama is sleeping." Yolande said, ushering him to the door, "I can assure you, however, that she will most likely be well enough to attend dinner."

"Oh, alright." Ulrich sighed, "Let her know I stopped by, okay?"

"I will." Yolande smiled at him and shooed him off.

Later that evening, true to her word, Yolande made sure that Yumi was well enough to go down to the cafeteria. Yumi, of course, was more than happy to comply. She was tired of the infirmary- or anything hospital-like as it was considering her lengthy stay in the hospital.

As soon as the nurse gave her okay, Yumi left. She stopped at her room for a few minutes to put her stuff away before heading down to the cafeteria where she met up with her friends. Ulrich looked relieved to see her there. "Sorry I'm so late." She said lightly, "But I spent the day in the infirmary."

"What, why?" Odd was the first to ask, his mouth full of food.

"I just... wasn't feeling well is all. Are we still going to the factory tonight?" Yumi switched from one topic to the next smoothly.

"Yes, we need to find that tower really soon. Who knows what havoc Xana is wreaking even as we speak?" Jeremie finished softly.

"Good." Yumi took a bite of that evening's dinner: a plate of spaghetti, a bread stick, with a desert of chocolate cake.

"I don't understand why he hasn't even tried to steal Aelita's memories with the Scyphozoa." Jeremie continued, "he used to go out of his way to get her to Lyoko so that he could do it. I'm not saying that I'm ungrateful or anything- it's just strange."

"Yeah, it is." Ulrich finished his dinner and waited for the others to finish so that they could leave.

Finally, even the walking stomach (otherwise known as Odd) finally got his fill and the group left. They made their way silently over the grounds until they came to the manhole, in which they descended. Jeremie and Aelita grabbed their scooters and headed off immediately, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi following on skateboards.

Shortly they came to the factory, entered the elevator, and made their way to the scanner room. All but Jeremie got out there and moved towards the scanners. After a few minutes Jeremie's voice sounded around them. "Alright, we'll send Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd first." He said.

Yumi stood, waiting until Jeremie indicated that it was her turn. Immediately she stepped into one of the scanners and faced the door. She closed her eyes as she was scanned and virtualized, opening them only when she felt herself falling to the ground a few feet below. "Alright everyone, we're going to need to split up." Ulrich stated, "in order to cover more ground efficiently. Xana can't go on like this forever- we'll find the tower that he activated sooner or later.

"I'll take the ice region," he continued, "Odd, you take the desert region. Aelita, you can take the mountain region. Yumi, you can take the forest region. We'll all meet up right back here in the ice region once we've finished, alright?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and headed off in their respected directions. It would undoubtedly be a long night and they'd be exhausted come the next morning. Yumi boarded her overwing (Jeremie having virtualized it while they were assigning sectors) and headed off towards the forest region.

She sighed heavily as she descended into her assigned area. Yumi spent several hours weaving her way along the paths, searching for the missing tower. She, of course, found absolutely nothing that might hint to its whereabouts. She sighed heavily, stretching as, once more, she stepped off of the overwing and searched the surrounding area for any hints as to its location.

After a few minutes of searching, Yumi was about to turn back to the overwing when an explosion sounded behind her. She turned in time to see the overwing's dematerialization. "What was that?" Her guard was immediately up and Yumi looked around herself nervously for whoever or whatever had destroyed her vehicle.

Sighing after a moment Yumi began to walk. As much as she wanted to ride, walking would probably be best anyway. She stared absentmindedly at the wires that ran out of the ground, not noticing anything unusual for a few minutes. Suddenly she saw it- a red pulsation extending through the wires. Immediately Yumi picked up her pace, following the wires as quickly as she could. She couldn't help but wonder as to whether or not she'd found the tower.

With Ulrich

Ulrich was having no luck- it seemed that every monster that even existed in the ice region had come to fight him. He had already killed about two dozen kankrelats, thirteen hornets, five krabbes, and two creepers. They were still coming and he was getting tired. "Where do these things keep coming from, Jeremie?" He called, not really expecting Jeremie to respond.

Surprisingly enough, he did. "I don't know, Ulrich, it's like they just keep re-materializing themselves. I think that they're waiting for you to wear yourself out or something."

"Well, that probably won't take too much time." Ulrich grunted, "how're Yumi and the others doing?"

"The last time I checked Yumi was on the overboard, still looking for the tower. There were no monsters anywhere on my screens. Odd's having a lot of trouble too- he's fought roughly two less monsters than you've faced and faired much worse for the wear. He only has about thirty life points left!" He took a calming breath, "Aelita is currently gathering data from the towers in the mountain region to see if maybe Xana has left some kind of clues in the data."

Ulrich nodded to himself and was forced to stop talking as yet another group of both hornets and krabbes attempted to fire lasers upon him. He brought up his sword. "Triplicate!" Ulrich exclaimed, creating two clones and rushing forward, each of them following his lead.

The two were destroyed almost immediately and Ulrich barely had time to force his sword into the 'eye' of a krabbe before he was forced to dodge another bout of laser attacks. Ulrich sighed, he wasn't sure exactly how much more of this he could take before they finally devirtualized him.

With Odd

"Laser arrow!" He exclaimed, leaping through the air and aiming his arm at a horde of hornets, it hit one immediately and the others immediately devirtualized with it. "Wow, that was easy!" He grinned and continued on his way through the desert.

Nothing was in sight and he was getting bored. Odd had already scaled several cliffs in search of a hidden area in which Xana could put a tower, but of course he found nothing. "Odd, look out!" Jeremie's voice rang in his ears almost too late.

Immediately Odd threw himself to the ground and several lasers shot overhead, "Whew, was that ever close, eh Einstein?" He called, pulling himself to his feet and looking back at the two krabbes that had shot at him, "You want to have a go, eh?" He said, lifting his arm and taking careful aim at one of them, "Laser arrow!"

It missed its mark and did very little damage to the krabbe that it had hit. The two surged forward, shooting several more lasers simultaneously. "Oh, man!" Odd exclaimed as they hit and he was immediately devirtualized.

With Aelita

She sighed as she exited yet another tower with no furthur clues as to where the hidden tower was. Aelita moved slowly towards the next tower, hoping that perhaps that she would have more luck with this one than the last four.

Jeremie had given her fans similar to those that Yumi generally used, and having had to use them once before on Lyoko, she was familar with how they worked. Lucky thing she had them too- for shortly after she found herself cornered by several hornets.

Aelita opened her fans and aimed them, throwing them at one of the hornets. It immediately dodged as it went past, but didn't notice as it arced around to return to its master. One hornet was devirtualized immediately and the other two shot at her- avoiding hitting her- and forced her back some more.

She wasn't sure whether or not she should turn around and head back into the tower when the Scyphozoa decended upon her, "Jeremie!" Aelita called, backing away from the giant monster.

"Hold on, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi are on their way, try and get into the tower before the Scyphozoa gets any closer!" Jeremie's voice was frantic and he immediately called for Ulrich- who made his way towards Aelita as soon as he finished yet another battle with Xana's monsters.

With Yumi once more

"Yumi!" Jeremie's voice sounded around her.

"Is there something wrong?" Yumi asked quickly.

"Aelita's been attacked by the Scyphozoa, Ulrich is already on his way."

"I'll be there as soon as I can- I found an interesting lead with the tower and am following it now." Yumi said breathlessly.

"Alright." Jeremie said, "I'm going to check on Aelita and Ulrich."

"Goodbye then, Einstein." Yumi said, taking up the trail once more.

The wires were quickly leading her towards the outskirts of the forest, and Yumi found herself more than intrigued with _where _they were leading her.

She came to a cliff, and before she could think about the foolishness of stopping there, she was engulfed in the transporter and taken to Carthage...

_A/N: Well, there you go. I figured that I'd leave it at a cliffhanger to get you thinking about what'll happen in the next chapter. Requirements for this chapter will be... 72. I am only asking for twelve- and of course I know that there are at least twelve of you after all. On to the random facts!_

_Random Facts of the Day:_

_A Boeing 747 airliner holds 57,285 gallons of fuel!_

_A car uses 1.6 ounces of gas idling for one minute. Half an ounce is used to start the average automobile!_

_The Philadelphia mint produces 26 million pennies per day! _

_For more random facts tune in next chapter, and don't forget to review on your way out!_


	8. Chapter 8: Yumi's misery

Chapter 8: Yumi's misery

_Disclaimer: _Cough... _I've only just realized that I didn't have one of these, but honestly... do you really think that if I owned Code Lyoko I'd be here writing a fanfiction? Hell no... XDDD So yeah, I don't own it, never did, and most likely never will. I'll still watch it though, they can't take _that _away from me!_

_A/N: Yes, well... I'm glad you guys like my story o it makes me very happy that this story has more reviews than any of the other stories that I have written... I wonder if it'll even break a hundred... (wouldn't it be great to be up in the hundreds even before chapter 9 or 10? That'd be a real confidence booster... :-P) Anyway, on with the story!_

_Author's edit: You know... several times I checked on this story on my page and it said that I only had 6 chapters and 59 reviews... I was like WTF? and I was just totally freaked out... luckily enough it was just the computer screwing with my mind..._

_Must reads:_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy?_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

_The wires were quickly leading her towards the outskirts of the forest, and Yumi found herself more than intrigued with where they were leading her._

_She came to a cliff, and before she could think about the foolishness of stopping there, she was engulfed in the transporter and taken to Carthage..._

_Now:_

Ulrich cut through the tentacles of the Scyphozoa, inevitably freeing Aelita from it's grasp. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl as she shook herself out of a daze and stood behind him.

"Yes." Aelita said quickly, looking at the Scyphozoa warily as it fled.

"Thank goodness!" Jeremie's voice sounded above them, "it got really close this time Aelita..."

"I know." The girl lowered her gaze slightly, "How're Odd and Yumi?"

"Odd's been devirtualized and Yumi- she's disappeared from Lyoko!" Jeremie's voice was slightly frantic, "she found something in the forest sector and was checking it out, but now- oh no." He said simply.

"Oh no?" Ulrich questioned breathily, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's in Carthage!"

"Well then, we need to get there too." Ulrich said in determination.

"Make your way to the edge of the sector." Jeremie ordered, "and hurry, I don't know what Xana is planning, Yumi may be in trouble."

Ulrich didn't need Jeremie's prompting, he immediately grabbed Aelita, and they were off. It wasn't very long before they came to a craggy cliff, and only seconds later that Jeremie entered the code and they were whisked off by the transporter.

With Yumi

She blinked in surprise as the transporter dropped her in Carthage. "What's going on?" She murmered to herself, "did Jeremie bring me here?"

Yumi shook her head uneasily, "no, if it were him he would have at least warned me first. So why am I here?"

She shuddered as she stepped out of the arena and into Carthage's maze. The timer- though she couldn't see it- Yumi knew that from the moment that she had entered the maze it had begun it's countdown. "Where's that timer?" She said to herself, wishing that Jeremie were there- if anything for moral support.

Yumi shrugged, he wasn't there and neither was anybody else. She was the only one in the godforsaken maze and she didn't entirely mind the fact at all. Yumi walked forward slowly. The moment that she had left the arena Yumi found herself in a completely different place.

"Yumi dear, you're awfully silent tonight." Her mother looked back at her in concern, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom, really." Yumi gave a small smile, "I'm just a little tired is all."

"She just misses _Ul-rich._" Hiroki laughed, never once looking up from his video games.

"Oh hush." Yumi snapped.

"She _loves _her Ulrich." Hiroki's smile broadened, but his eyes remained on the game.

Seething Yumi grabbed the game from her brother's hands and turned it off before tossing it back to him. Hiroki's face fell and he grew silent, staring at the blank screen in disdain before turning on Yumi angrily, "How could you do that! I was on level 67, Yumi! So much progress... erased."

"If you had kept your mouth shut it wouldn't have happened." Yumi shrugged.

"Yumi, that wasn't nice." her father scolded from the driver's seat, "apologize to your brother."

Yumi shivered as though she was being jolted by electricity before shaking her head, glaring with a dark hatred at her father. "Yumi?" Her mother was looking at her with explicit fear as Yumi reached over the front seat and jolted her father roughly.

She smirked at the look of utter terror in his eyes as he lost control and the vehicle swerved dangerously, flipping on it's side and beginning to roll dizzyingly, metal smashing against concrete. Yumi lost consciousness shortly after.

"No!" She moaned, "that's not what happened, it can't be!"

_Xana must be playing tricks with my mind... _She thought dimly, _I would never do something like that! I wound never intentionally hurt any of them... let alone kill them._

Yumi pulled herself slowlyto her feet- finding that she had fallen to the ground with the sudden onslaught of the terrifying memory that still played in her mind. She walked forward in a daze, wondering how much time she had left before the timer hit zero. "Come on Jeremie, speak to me!" She said worriedly, certainly he must realize that something was wrong.

"Yumi!" Jeremie's voice sounded around her.

"Oh thank goodness Einstein, I was worried for a-" He cut her off.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and fall into the void already?"

"W-what?" Yumi blinked in surprise.

"You heard him," The next voice belonged to Ulrich, and his hurt all the more, "you should have died in that accident when you had a chance. Come on Jeremie, just delete her materialization code."

"What're you talking about?" Aelita gasped, "You can't do that!"

"Oh thank goodness somebody hasn't gone insane." Yumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't let me finish." Aelita growled, "Jeremie, delete the code and send Ulrich and myself to delete her."

Yumi paled and stumbled back a step, disbelievingly.

"Too bad Odd was devirtualized already or he could've come too." Ulrich scoffed.

"Here we come Yumi." Aelita's voice was cruel and grated on Yumi's ears.

"Just what are you guys playing at? We're looking for the activated tower, remember?"

"It's your fault they're dead." Jeremie said boredly, "they would have lived if it weren't for you."

"Shut up!" Yumi's hands clamped over her ears, "Just shut up!" She began to run, knowing full well that she could never outrun his voice.

Yumi tripped over a small step and landed heavily, smacking her chin off of the ground. "Nng..." She muttered, pulling herself to her feet once more and reveling in the sudden silence.

"Yumi!" Ulrich's voice floated to her from some distance away and she froze, their threat still fresh on her mind, he appeared suddenly and she turned towards him.

"Aelita, stay back, I'll take care of this monster!" Ulrich exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"Monster?" Yumi was furious and was about to voice her opinion when he leapt at her, "what're you doing?" Her voice didn't work and she was forced to leap backwards in order to dodge it.

"Hn, this one is more of a challenge than it usually is." Ulrich grunted, blocking Yumi's fist and shoving her back.

"Ulrich, stop it!" Yumi tried again, her voice still wouldn't work.

She turned and began to run further into carthage, feeling hopelessly alone. _Why are they doing this to me? _She thought, allowing tears to course down her cheeks, _what's going on?_

With Ulrich

As soon as the transporter released them Ulrich ran into the maze, Aelita in tow. "You guys, Yumi's not answering me." Jeremie informed them, "I think that something must've happened."

"Yumi!" He called worriedly, hoping that she was nearby and could hear him.

Ulrich raced around the corner and found an unusually small Creeper, "Aelita, stay back, I'll take care of this monster!" He exclaimed, drawing his sword and running forward, swiping at the beast.

It dodged his attack, and several more attempts on his part, until the creature simply turned and ran. Ulrich lowered his sword, "Well... that was strange. I don't think that any of Xana's monsters has ever fled before.

Aelita's mouth hung open in shock as she squinted after the creature before she raced after it, "Ulrich, I don't think that that was one of Xana's creatures!" She said breathlessly as she passed him, "I could swear that there is something very familar about that creeper."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich jogged beside her, glancing at her questioningly out of the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know, but the creeper seemed rather frightened and- if I didn't know any better- shocked!" Aelita huffed, "I could have sworn, also, that for a moment it was Yumi."

"Xana's just playing tricks Aelita, he probably wanted to surprise us with that." He sighed as he sheathed his sword, "we need to find that switch- and fast."

Aelita's eyes wandered away from the retreating form of the creeper and to the walls, "There!" She exclaimed, stopping and pointing at a spot high up on the wall that would have given _Odd _a run for his money.

"Oi," Ulrich grumbled, "how are we supposed to get that?"

"I-I think I can create a few handholds for you." Aelita said, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Ulrich nodded, and as soon as he heard Aelita's soft, sopranic voice ring out in a single note he made his way to the wall, watching as several small ledges protruded from the wall, "how much time do I have, Jeremie?" He asked, looking upwards at the switch on the wall.

"Less than a minute, you need to hurry up." Jeremie said swiftly.

"Okay, so much for slow and easy." Ulrich said, taking a running leap so that his hand gripped at the first of several holds.

He made his way as quickly as possible up the wall, "ten seconds!" Jeremie's voice sounded worriedly, "hurry up, Ulrich!"

"Almost... there..." Ulrich grunted, "Aelita! There aren't enough handholds, I can't make it to the switch!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Ulrich." Aelita exclaimed.

Ulrich quickly drew his sword and held the blade, thrusting himself upward in a last ditch effort to hit the switch. Ulrich smirked in satisfaction as the hilt rammed into the switch and he fell backwards, towards the ground some 30 feet below. He rolled a few feet when he hit the ground and stood immediately, "come on now, let's find Yumi." He said in determination.

"Right." Ulrich took off at a run once more and Aelita ran behind, as quickly as her legs would carry her.

With Yumi

She stopped after a few minutes of running and glanced about herself. She was alone, they had not followed. Yumi took a deep, shaky breath and glanced over her shoulder, "why?" She said to herself

_A/N: Okay! I'm going to stop it there :-P What'd you guys think? Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I had a bit of writer's block to deal with for a while. We all know how rotten writer's block can be . Anyway, don't forget to leave a review on the way out! I'm going to ask for 84 reviews this chapter (that's twelve reviews, and I know for a fact that I've got a few new reviewers in here, so I know that I've got more than twelve of you) let me know what you think. _Ahem_. Anyway, on to the Random facts (I know this is the only reason you guys read my story anyway :-P)_

_Random Facts of the Day:_

_A lightning bolt generates temperatures five times hotter than those found at the sun's surface!_

_A violin contains about 70 separate pieces of wood!_

_It is estimated that 4 million "junk" telephone calls, phone solicitations by persons or programmed machine are made every day in the United States! _

_For more random facts, tune into Chapter 9! And remember to review._


	9. Chapter 9: Taunting possibilities

_Chapter 9: Taunting possibilities_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one: Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on Wow, for like the first time, you guys have gone over my goal, it makes me proud to be the author of a story that is only 15 reviews from 100! I'm really excited, pretty soon I will get 100 reviews and I don't really think that this story is very near its end._

_You know what is funny? Yesterday I was checking my email, and I got an interesting surprise. I was thinking about what to write in this chapter (Mild writer's block that I am hoping has dispersed) and strangely enough I got an email from a guy named Ulrich._

_Though I was mildly shocked I opened it… and it was just some stupid junk mail about winning $150 for Wal-Mart (which we all know is just garbage- they want you to fill out a form so they can send you more junk, and they always want you to purchases something before you can get these things…) _

_At the end of the chapter is an explanation of the Yumi/creeper/insanity thing from the last chapter. You can either scroll all the way down now to read it, or wait until you've read the chapter, it's up to you._

_Anyway, I'm done with my short rant, on to the story!_

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

_Ulrich quickly drew his sword and held the blade, thrusting himself upward in a last ditch effort to hit the switch. Ulrich smirked in satisfaction as the hilt rammed into the switch and he fell backwards, towards the ground some 30 feet below. He rolled a few feet when he hit the ground and stood immediately, "come on now, let's find Yumi." He said in determination._

"_Right." Ulrich took off at a run once more and Aelita ran behind, as quickly as her legs would carry her._

_With Yumi_

_She stopped after a few minutes of running and glanced about herself. She was alone, they had not followed. Yumi took a deep, shaky breath and glanced over her shoulder, "why?" She said to herself._

_Now:_

Yumi sank to the ground and put her head in her hands thoughtfully, she shuddered slightly as she sat there silently for a moment. Why were they actually trying to kill her? Why had Ulrich called her a monster? She sighed heavily, swallowing her tears. She was sick of crying, certainly it hurt, what her friends were trying to do, but she couldn't keep crying.

Her hands shook as she stared at them, was she really a monster, she had to be. Yumi frowned; it was her fault that her family was dead. "Come on Ulrich, Yumi's got to be somewhere nearby," She heard Aelita call breathlessly; Yumi stood immediately and pressed herself into a small space between two walls.

"I'm hurrying!" She could hear their feet pounding now, moving almost as fast as her heart beat in her chest.

"Have you picked up her signal yet, Jeremie?" Aelita's voice rang out sweetly, and if Yumi didn't know any better: innocently.

"I'm sorry; I can't pick her up anywhere. But if I'm reading this thing correctly, there's a creeper somewhere nearby." Jeremie said quickly, "be careful."

"Do you think it's the same one from earlier?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Aelita stated.

Yumi turned and gasped, behind her was a yawning space, enshrouded in shadows. She saw a small light somewhere in the distance and began to walk slowly, almost trancelike towards it. "It's your fault," She cringed as whispered words caressed her darkly as she disappeared into the oppressing darkness, "they're dead because of you."

"I know it's my fault, so just shut up!" Her voice tore itself from her throat and she gasped, bringing her fingers to her mouth in surprise.

She found herself continuing to speak as her feet lead her ever farther into the unknown region of Carthage, "if I had stayed still, if I hadn't even been in the car that night, I could have saved them! I'm a fool, weak, susceptible to your words, but should I find who is speaking…" She trailed off into a deadly silence.

With Ulrich and Aelita

"I know it's my fault, so just shut up!" Ulrich froze and turned around, Yumi's voice had just emanated from somewhere behind them.

He glanced over at Aelita, "did you hear that?" He asked, as though unsure that it was really her that he had heard.

Aelita nodded numbly, "Jeremie?" She called hopefully.

"This is so weird," his voice answered, "Yumi's signal is weak, almost as though it is being blocked by something, sometimes it seems to be that of a creeper, and sometimes it is actually her, what is going on here? The signal is coming from inside that wall about thirty feet behind you."

"There's a space here." Ulrich said; running back to the spot grimly, "it's small, but we can fit."

With that he began to squeeze his way into the space, Aelita not far behind. Their progress was rather slow, and labored as their bodies scraped against the closely knit walls. After a moment the space widened into a pitch black cavern, at the end they saw a light and silhouetted in that light was a figure, stumbling almost drunkenly forward. "Yumi?" Ulrich called tentatively.

When he received no reply, Ulrich moved towards the disappearing figure swiftly, though with caution, "Ulrich, look out!" Aelita's warning was the only thing that kept him from getting devirtualized as several laser attacks hit the area that he would have walked through had her voice not shocked him into standing still.

"Thanks, Aelita," He said, drawing his sword, "that was a close one, though I don't quite know how I'm going to fight an enemy that I can't see."

He saw a dim read light forming and quickly ran towards it, swinging his sword in a downward arc. There was a satisfying shudder as it contacted flesh, and the monster exploded. "Careful Ulrich, there are three more." Jeremie said quickly.

"Thanks for the heads up Jer." Ulrich said, squinting into the darkness.

He saw several shadows that were deeper than the rest and ran forward, hoping that he had judged the distance correctly. With a loud 'oomph' he slammed into a bulky form and fell backwards, cursing inwardly. Ulrich drew back his sword and shoved it forward, through the underbelly of the brute.

He stood again, and drove his sword downward, feeling the unknown monster explode upon impact, "where are the other two, Jeremie?" He called, pivoting around on his feet and staring once more into the depths of the shadows.

"There's one on your right," Jeremie said.

Ulrich nodded and turned slightly, noting the deeper shadow and the hint of red as it charged its laser. "Super sprint!" He ran forward at an extremely fast pace and leapt upon the monster's back, driving his sword through the area that he guessed it's 'eye' was. Quickly he leapt off, groaning inwardly when he didn't hear an explosion.

He ducked as a laser blast shot over his head and was just about to strike when one of Aelita's fans flashed in front of his eyes, quickly destroying the monster that had snuck past Ulrich's defenses, "Thanks, Aelita," He said gratefully, finding the last monster and destroying it immediately, "this would be so much easier if there were light in here." He sighed.

"Come on, Yumi might be in trouble." Aelita didn't give him time to think and the two started off once more.

The next chamber that they entered glowed a faint silver, the floors and walls had 'eyes' etched into them in various places. Their footsteps echoed dully as they thudded through the room and into the next. "Just what does Xana want with Yumi?" Ulrich fumed.

"Do you think-" Aelita cut herself off and shook her head, "no, it's a crazy idea."

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

With Yumi

She walked almost trancelike onwards, somewhere beyond that strange, silver room that had provided the glow that had attracted her through the darkness just moments ago. "Do you want them back?" The voice had whispered this nearly five times, and each time Yumi wanted simply to shout 'yes!'

She kept herself silent and continued forward, a feeling of dread bubbling up in her chest. She stopped suddenly, in front of a large, golden, intricately designed altar. Behind it she saw a figure, it's eyes glowing in the darkness that shielded its face from her sight.

"Who are you?" Yumi squinted and reached for her fans, holding them tightly as a precaution, "what is this place?"

The figure remained silent, and all Yumi could hear was her own labored breathing and a strange thudding as of a heartbeat (or feet pounding in the distance) filling her ears. "Yumi Ishiyama," The figure finally spoke in a masculine voice, "it's your fault that they're dead."

Yumi felt her heart flutter for a moment, "how many times must I say that I _know _this already?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes and swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat.

"You did not let me finish child," The figure's own eyes narrowed in her direction, "it's your fault they're dead, however, there is a way."

"A way to what?" Yumi asked suspiciously.

"To bring them back of course."

"H-how?" Yumi asked in awe, "how would this even be possible, once somebody dies, there _is _no other way to bring them back."

"There is a way, but only one."

"And what is that?" Yumi asked, her heart thudding.

_Was it possible? Could she undo what was until then thought to be impossible? Could she see her family again?_

_A/N: Alright then, I'm glad that I got more than I asked for review wise, which is why I tried to make this chapter really good. You guys probably hate me by now, leaving just about ever chapter with some type of cliffhanger or other._

_In any case, my goal for next chapter is to make it to 97 reviews (once more I am asking for a mere 12, and if I make it to 100 before my next update, I'll give you guys a nice little surprise in chapter 10. Who knows what it could be, I certainly can't tell you. On to the Random facts!_

_Random facts of the day:_

_It takes glass one million years to decompose, which means it never wears out and can be recycled an infinite amount of times!_

_Forest fires move faster uphill than downhill!_

_Almost half the newspapers in the world are published in the United States and Canada!_

_Okay, I was asked about Yumi turning into a creeper/ Yumi going insane. No, she did not turn into a creeper, and no, she is not going insane. Xana is playing with her mind, trying to manipulate her for a while. This is all that I can reveal here, but I figured that I'd clear that up._

_For more random facts tune in next chapter, and don't forget to leave those reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10: Decieving the pure

Chapter 10: Decieving the pure

_A/N: Wow! I got over a hundred reviews. (you guys reviewed quickly for this chapter, I'm impressed...) I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've got finals and whatnot coming up/ taking place. Now, a promise is a promise, there'll be a nice surprise in this chapter, so I'll keep my word._

_Author's edit: Jeez, I meant to update yesterday, but I've had some stuff to do (as I've mentioned about) Finals really blow, and so does being exceptionally tired. I hope you guys like what I've written._

_Anyway, on to the story!_

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_To bring them back of course."_

"_H-how?" Yumi asked in awe, "how would this even be possible, once somebody dies, there is no other way to bring them back."_

"_There is a way, but only one."_

"_And what is that?" Yumi asked, her heart thudding._

Now:

"You must forget them, child," The figure said, "if I bring them back, you must swear your allegiance to me."

"And you'll bring them back if I do this?" Yumi gulped, "but how will I know that you will bring them back if I do this?"

The figure sighed, "alright, there really is no way of bringing them back." He said, "but there is a way to _forget _everything that happened. You can forget about their deaths and your depression."

"How can I possibly forget? What happened is going to always be burned into my mind." Yumi said coldly.

"The Scyphozoa isn't only for stealing Aelita's memories." The figure hinted, "I could take them away for you. Besides, what do you have if you go back? Your friends all want to kill you now. You were there when _Ulrich _attacked you with his sword and called you a monster. You heard _Jeremie _telling you to just fall into the void."

Yumi clenched her hand into a fist, her eyebrows furrowed angrily, "how could they betray me like that?" She asked aloud, "I thought that they cared."

"Extract your revenge, forget them. Join me."

"A-alright." Yumi nodded slowly, "what else _can _I do? I've been abandoned by the only people that I ever cared about.

The Scyphozoa appeared near the man, and Yumi nodded grimly, closing her eyes as the creature approached her. She hardly flinched as she was lifted into the air, and it began to probe through her mind.

With Jeremie and Odd

Odd dragged himself to Jeremie's side after managing to get to the elevator, "So, what's going on, Einstein?" He asked tiredly.

"I don't know. Xana hasn't ever been this active. Ulrich and Aelita are looking for Yumi- who has gone missing in Carthage."

"That bad, huh?" Odd sank to the ground and stared at the screen.

"Oh, it's bad alright," Jeremie said agreeably, "Xana even attacked Aelita with the Scyphozoa, and he's made it so that I can hardly pick up Yumi's signal, and when I do, it's garbled with that of a creeper. Stranger still- she's in an unchartered section of carthage. Ulrich and Aelita are looking for her there now."

There was a forewarning beep that suddenly emmitted from the computer screen, "Does the Scyphozoa have Aelita again?" Jeremie gasped, turning to the screen immediately, "where's-" his voice broke in surprise.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Odd teased.

"N-no, the Scyphozoa isn't stealing Aelita's memories, it's stealing Yumi's!" Jeremie said in disbelief.

"What? What could Xana possibly want with Yumi? I thought that he wanted Aelita?" Odd cocked his head.

"Ulrich, Aelita, hurry up!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" He heard Ulrich panting as he spoke.

"The Scyphozoa is stealing _Yumi's _memories, I think you're close, but you need to move faster." Jeremie said.

"Got it!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"So how long have we been at the factory?" Odd asked curiously.

"Nearly nine hours." Jeremie said without thinking, "you were down in the scanner room for quite some time you know, were you unconscious or something?"

"I may have been," Odd shrugged, "I don't really remember. I can't believe how many monsters came out though! I've never had to fight so many at once before."

"It is strange," Jeremie agreed, watching worriedly as Yumi's memory continued to drain.

With Ulrich and Aelita

They came into the room and stared between the three figures in there- the cloaked figure, the Scyphozoa, and the girl in the creature's arms. "Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed when he recognized her, "let her go!" He tightened his grip on his sword and raced forward.

"Be careful, Ulrich!" Aelita called worriedly.

His sword sliced easily through it's tentacles, and the figure hissed, "you should not have interfered." He ground out, "the girl was mine."

"What do you want with Yumi?" Ulrich faced the man.

The man chuckled, "I was merely going to steal her materialization code." He said, "and she was perfectly willing to give it too."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Ulrich narrowed his eyes, "Yumi would never do that!"

"Wouldn't she?" The man laughed raucously as Ulrich lifted Yumi and turned to Aelita grimly.

"Run," He said simply, before the two of them were bolting back down the passageway, Yumi held firmly in Ulrich's arms.

"Jeremie, we're going to need you to open the data stream." Ulrich said as they squeezed through the small space and nearly collapsed into the maze when they broke free.

"I'm on it." Jeremie said.

"Hurry up Aelita, and we can get back home before Xana comes after us again." Ulrich turned to the girl that was lagging behind him somewhat, "how about some vehicles Jeremie?" He asked finally, "we're exhausted."

"Coming right up." Within seconds an overboard materialized and the two climbed aboard, speeding down the path.

About two hours later

Yumi awoke, somewhat disorreinted and with a mild headache. She glanced around herself uncertainly, taking note of the fact that she had somehow made it back to her room. She stood and stepped into the bathroom, glancing at her pale complexion and mussed hair.

The door opened slowly, "you're awake!" Ulrich's voice caused her to freeze mid-turn, "You had us worried Yumi."

She whirled around furiously, "just what are you trying to pull? First you all conspire to kill me, and now you're acting like none of that has happened, _and _that you care."

Ulrich blinked rapidly in shock, "Wha- Yumi, what are you talking about? Of course we care. Xana must've been playing with your mind!"

"No, I was there. You attacked me with your sword just after Jeremie told me I should just fall into the void, and that you and Aelita would come and kill me. You can't tell me that your calling me a 'monster' was fake!"

Ulrich blanched, "I didn't call you a monster!"

"Don't deny it, I see it written all over your face!" Yumi was yelling now, "You said 'Aelita, stay back, I'll take care of this monster!' and then you drew your sword and attacked me."

"No! We attacked a _creeper_, Yumi, what reason would we have for attacking you?" Ulrich said, grasping her shoulders.

"Just go." Yumi said, throwing his hands off of her, "I-I don't want to talk to you right now, Ulrich." She turned and crossed her arms.

"Yumi-" Ulrich took a deep breath and let it out in a defeated sigh, "we'd never try to hurt you. Whatever Xana's been planning it has something to do. I'm _not _going to let him hurt you, do you understand?"

After a moment of silence Yumi heard the door shut behind him and her shoulders sagged and she trudged back over to the bed, collapsing upon it in a sorrowful heap. _Was Ulrich telling the truth? Has Xana only been playing with my mind? _She thought to herself as she lay there, what was Xana planning, and what did it have to do with her?

With Ulrich

He stood just outside of Yumi's door, hands clasped into fists at his sides in fury. Xana had messed with _his _Yumi. He was angry and needed to calm down before he went to see the others.

Ulrich's gaze was downcast as he walked through the hallway and knocked on a familiar door. "Who's there?" Jeremie's voice was slightly muffled through the thick wood.

"It's Ulrich." He said, a hint of sadness etching into his voice.

The door opened seconds later and he was pulled into the room by Odd, "So?" They leaned forward expectantly.

"Xana's messing with her mind." Ulrich sighed, "Yumi's under the the impression that we're trying to kill her."

"What!" The trio that had not been present during Yumi and Ulrich's conversation exclaimed in disbelief.

Ulrich nodded grimly, "I don't know how to make her realize that we wouldn't ever hurt her. And Xana said that she was willingly allowing the Schyphozoa to steal her memories too. Why would Yumi do that?"

Jeremie adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "that question is one that Yumi alone can answer." He said quietly, recieving nods, after a moment, from those around him.

"We need to look out for Yumi, whatever Xana is planning, it's not good. She needs our protection, whether she wants it or not." Ulrich stated.

_A/N Well... there you go... I don't think that any of you were expecting that. Heh... everyone seemed to be under the impression that Xana was going to tell her that he'd bring her parents back if she died in their place. Well, as you can see, that wasn't the case. But what does he really want with Yumi? Tune in next time to find out!_

_My review request for this chapter is a measly 113- I dunno why, but 12 reviews is my goal, a cookie for you all if you make it past this! Now then, onto the random facts!_

_Random facts of the day:_

_During your lifetime, you'll eat about 60,000 pounds of food, that's the weight of about 6 elephants!_

_Some ribbon worms will eat themselves if they cant find any food!_

_Dolphins sleep with one eye open!_


	11. Author's note

Author's note: (and really, there is no need to review this)

Sorry that I am unable to update right now: I've been grounded from the internet. As soon as it is brought back I will update the next chapter, until then I will try and make it a really good chapter.

Again I apologize, please wait for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Yumi's decision

Chapter 11: Yumi's Decision

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will._

_A/N: Finally! I've gotten the chance to update... From awards to being grounded from my computer... I guess you can say things have been pretty hectic for me as of late... I would have had this chapter up earlier to be honest- but my damn computer deleted everything that I had written (which was somewhere over three pages) and the file is nowhere to be found, so I had to rewrite it... In any case- thanks everyone for being so supportive of me, you inspire me to keep writing._

_Anyway, enough of the author's past predicaments, I'm sure that you all are just saying, "Shut the fuck up and get on with the story." So I will, but first:_

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

_Ulrich nodded grimly, "I don't know how to make her realize that we wouldn't ever hurt her. And Xana said that she was willingly allowing the Schyphozoa to steal her memories too. Why would Yumi do that?"_

_Jeremie adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "that question is one that Yumi alone can answer." He said quietly, recieving nods, after a moment, from those around him._

"_We need to look out for Yumi, whatever Xana is planning, it's not good. She needs our protection, whether she wants it or not." Ulrich stated._

_On to the story!_

Now:

There was another knock on the door shortly after Ulrich hadleft, and Yumi stood angrily, "Ulrich I thought that I said-" The door opened and shock registered on her face, "O-Osuna?" She gasped, her voice quivering slightly.

"Sorry for just walking in, but you were yelling something about Ulrich, so I thought that I'd clarify who I was before you did something violent..." He grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi questioned, indicating that he should come in rather than just standing in the doorway as he was doing.

"I brought your lessons. We do, after all, have all of the same classes. Not to mention that you missed the entire day- as well as most of yesterday. I figured that we could do our homework together."

"Of course," Yumi smiled in relief, "let me just clear off my desk and we can get right to work."

"Good." Osuna stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

The next few hours were spent talking and finishing the final remnants of homework until Yumi closed the last of her text books. She stretched and stood, tossing the pencil that she had been using onto the paper covered desk. Osuna, too, stood and stretched refreshingly. He released a pleased sigh as several vertebrae in his back popped, releasing a growing tension in his spine.

"Finally, we're done!" Osuna cheered, and Yumi couldn't help but reveal a small smile at his chipper attitude, "there was a lot of work..."

"Yeah," Yumi sighed, "but at least we don't have more to do."

"Very true." Osuna shuddered at the thought of _more_ homework.

"So tell me, Yumi," Yumi's ears twitched as Osuna spoke softly, "why are you still at this school?"

"W-what?" Yumi wasn't prepared to answer that question, she hadn't expected to have anybody ask about her decision to return.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're here... but why? Doesn't it depress you to be here?" Osuna shook his head, "never mind, you don't have to answer... I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's alright." Yumi sat on the edge of her bed and clasped her hands in her lap, "I honestly have no idea _why _I came back, perhaps it was for my friends, they needed me as much as I needed them..." Yumi frowned, "every evening I am reminded that I can no longer go home and be with my family. I realize that I will never see them again so long as I live... and that feeling- it crushes my heart."

Osuna sat beside her and grasped her shoulders, "what would you say if I told you I can help you to forget them?" He asked softly, "If I told you that I can make the pain go away?"

Yumi shuddered beneath his touch and her eyes widened slightly, "why are you saying these things, Osuna?"

"Don't you recognize me?" He questioned curiously, "I was in Carthage with you today... I was, and still am, willing to help make the pain of your friends' betrayal and your family's death go away."

"Y-you know about Lyoko?" Yumi gasped in shock.

Osuna nodded, "Sometime after Frans Hopper and his daughter, Aelita were forced to flee from government agents I and several friends happened upon the factory." He frowned, his eyes growing distant, "their names were Nahade, Jashiren, and Rei. The four of us were very close then... but something happened, they were corrupted by power and threw me aside like a used rag. That day I was rescued by the very being that I had always sought to destroy."

"Xana?" Yumi asked softly, leaning forward slightly to hear his soft words.

"Yes," Osuna nodded, "he rescued me from certain death."

"But that doesn't make any sense- why are you still so young?"

"Because I was kept in stasis on Lyoko- part of my promise to Xana. I promised that I would always be there when he needed me for cases such as yours or mine. We were both betrayed, and we both lost people that were close to us."

"If that is the case- why did you not ask Xana to take your memories?" Yumi questioned.

"At the time he still didn't have the knowledge or the power that he now does," Osuna clarified, "Xana just wants to _help _you."

"Does he really?" Yumi's gaze fell on her hands that were clasped in her lap, "then why is he always trying to kill us? Why does Xana always cause such havoc?"

"Do you really think that someone like Xana would do that?" Osuna's dark eyes fell on her, "that was never his doing. The people that you call _friends _are the ones that always set things up to look as though Xana had done it."

"They… did?" Yumi stood restlessly and paced a few steps into the room, "why would they do something like that?"

"I honestly don't know. It's late, now is your only chance to get to Lyoko and allow Xana to relieve you of those painful memories. Now is the only chance because I overheard your friends."

"Overheard- what did they say?" Yumi stopped and turned quickly, gazing with a hard expression at Osuna.

"They said that you were getting too close to the truth. That they had to keep a close eye on you from now on." Osuna, too, stood.

"I can't believe they would deceive me like that," Yumi said, "I've known them for a long time, and it wasn't until today that they told me that I should die." Tears welled up in her eyes and Yumi quickly turned away from Osuna.

She felt comforting arms wrap around her shoulders, and a forehead press into the small of her back, "I know how you feel, it's okay." Osuna said, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"Too much has happened, I can't take it," Yumi whispered, "it hurts so much to lose everything you've ever cared about. Why can't I remember how the accident happened?" The last was so soft that Osuna could barely hear it.

"Perhaps you weren't meant to remember." Osuna suggested, "I could never remember what happened in _my _accident- just everything that occurred afterwards." His voice grew distant and pained, as though he were remembering something that ached.

"I will go," Yumi said after several minutes of silence.

She wiped the tears from her eyes impatiently. "You will?" Osuna sounded excited, and he quickly pulled away from her, walking around so that he was gazing at her face.

"Yes, I don't want to hurt anymore. I will go."

"Tonight?" Osuna asked breathily.

"Tonight," Yumi nodded jerkily, almost as though she were still contemplating the idea inwardly, or as though she were trying to keep from thinking about the consequences or anything thus related at all.

"Let me go get my shoes then," Osuna gazed down at his slipper covered feet, "I'll meet you back here in no more than five minutes, I promise."

"Alright," Yumi nodded less jerkily than before, "I'll be waiting."

"Good," Osuna slipped quietly from the room before Yumi could say anything more, and true to his word he was back before five minutes had even passed.

Together the two of them slipped out of the window and into the night.

_With Aelita_

The pink haired girl shot straight up into a sitting position, her heart hammering in her chest and a cold sweat lining her furrowed brow. A strange, ominous feeling descended upon her as the last remnants of sleep slipped through her fingers, and the last memory of a nightmare fled from her mind. She stood, shaking as she disentangled herself from the mussed sheets of her bed and stumbled to the window.

As her eyes adjusted to the difference in light, she could have sworn that she saw several figures streak across the grass and into the trees. Aelita rubbed at her eyes as they finally adjusted and saw nothing that seemed strange. She merely shrugged and sighed. Aelita relished in the fresh breeze that pushed through her open window, an experience that she would never have experienced while living on Lyoko, and an experience that she couldn't remember from _before._

Cautiously she made her way back over to her bed, sitting on the edge and placing her head in her hands tiredly, why did she feel as though something very bad were about to happen?

A sudden strong gust of wind knocked several papers from her desk and caused Aelita to jump from her silent reverie. She stood again and closed the window, goose bumps rising on her arms as the temperature in the room chilled. Something was wrong, and she could not understand just _what _it was.

After several long minutes spent pacing, Aelita decided that it was time to go find Jeremie. She dressed quickly and pulled on her shoes. Aelita's door opened slowly, and she gazed into the empty hall cautiously peering around for signs of Jim or any other adult that would hinder her trip to Jeremie's room. She saw nobody, and thus slipped into the hall silently.

_A/N: I'm going to cut off there… partially because I have _no_idea what is going to happen next, and partially because I feel that I've… no, writer's block is the reason, sorry. But I think that it is a good place to stop either way… My goal for this chapter is 129- remember, I always only ask for twelve, but it would be _nice_ to receive more than that… _

_In any case: on to the random facts!_

_The world's oldest piece of chewing gum is over 9000 years old!_

_In space, astronauts cannot cry properly, because there is no gravity, so the tears can't flow down their faces!_

_There are more plastic flamingos in the U.S, than real ones!_

_For more random facts tune in next chapter, and don't forget to leave those reviews! _


	13. Chapter 12: To Forget

Chapter 12: To Forget...

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will._

_A/N: Wow, I got so many reviews for the last chapter! That is so great, I'm glad that so many people enjoy my story. In any case, here's the update:_

_Author's edit: Once more my update has been delayed- I apologize humbly... I've just been so busy and have had very little computer access lately... And I'm sure that you all would understand one being literally piled under homework (I'm in a summer program thing) and one wanting to try and work on her novel... :P In any case I apologize to you all once more and promise not to take such a long time for my next update._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic)_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

_After several long minutes spent pacing, Aelita decided that it was time to go find Jeremie. She dressed quickly and pulled on her shoes. Aelita's door opened slowly, and she gazed into the empty hall cautiously peering around for signs of Jim or any other adult that would hinder her trip to Jeremie's room. She saw nobody, and thus slipped into the hall silently._

_Now:_

Yumi followed Osuna into the large elevator that would lead them down into both Jeremie's lab and the scanner room. Her mind was in a fog, as though she wasn't really all there. Her gaze slipped over to Osuna, there was a strange gleam in his eyes, something that she felt shouldn't be trusted, and yet she couldn't help but trust. Yumi was confused and wanted to just sit down and _think, _something that she hadn't done properly since before the accident.

Yumi closed her eyes tightly as the elevator began to move, trying to focus on something, _anything._ She sorted through her memories, and happened upon many good times spent with her _friends._ If they hated her so greatly- then why had they been so anxious to rescue her when she'd called from the car after the accident? Why had Ulrich driven himself beyond his limits just to find her?

Her heart began to hammer heavily in her chest as she began to ascend over the fog that clouded her mind- was this all just a mistake? Yumi gazed over at Osuna again, and she saw the look that had split her emotions in two different directions still plastered to his face. "O-Osuna?" She said softly, nervousness balling in the pit of her stomach as her voice quivered.

"What is it?" When he looked over at her that strange look was gone, and in it's place was a look of placid indifference, something that only made her nervousness grow.

"I-I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore..." Yumi frowned, "I don't even know why I agreed. I've lost something close to me, yes. But how can I honor their memories if I don't remember them?"

"I see..." Osuna said, his gaze hardening slightly, "I thought it would come to this, though I would have preffered it had you been more subjective to my mind control."

"Mind control?"

"It's more like a mind manipulation." Osuna shrugged and chuckled drily, "But I suppose since you've got your telekenesis it protects you better from mental attacks. I don't even know why Xana wants _you_ of all people."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi turned so that she was fully facing Osuna, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"It doesn't matter. You're still going to see Xana no matter what." Osuna said with resolution, brandishing his fists and lashing out at her.

_Back at Cadic_

Aelita knocked softly on Jeremie's door, dancing on the balls of her feet impatiently as she heard him crawl out of bed and over to the door. "Who is it?" He questioned groggily through the wood of the door.

"It's Aelita, open up!" She said, glancing around once more to make sure nobody was going to catch her out of her room so late at night.

"Aelita?" The door swung open without hesitation, "What are you doing here?"

"I went to Yumi's room a minute ago," She said nervously, "she wasn't there and the window was open wide."

"Do you think something happened?" Jeremie was instantly wide awake.

"I don't know, but I've got a really bad feeling." Aelita said, running her fingers through her hair in anxiety.

"Did you get the others?"

Aelita opened her mouth to reply, "Stones, Belpois!" The booming voice caused them both to jump and whirl around.

"J-Jim!" Jeremie gasped out.

"There _is _a curfew. To bed, both of you! Don't let me catch you wandering the halls again."

"Y-yes sir!" The both said in unison as Aelita made her way back to her room as quickly as she could.

They couldn't get out of their rooms again that night.

_back with Yumi and Osuna_

The elevator stopped on the lower floor- in the room where the scanners were located. The two occupants rolled out of the elevator, Yumi blocking Osuna's frequent and painful blows with her arms. She was certain that there would be bruises. She stood hastily, Osuna following suit and quickly lashed out with a fist.

He blocked it easily and sent his free hand crashing into her jaw, which resulted in her falling backwards and hitting her head against one of the scanners. Yumi didn't get up again, and a small pool of crimson formed where she had hit her head. Osuna quickly thrust her into the scanner and moved back to the elevator, heading for the lab.

He sat at the main computer and found Yumi's Lyoko identification, "Alright Xana, it's up to you now." He said, grinning broadly he pressed enter and sent Yumi's unconscious form to Lyoko.

He watched as the Scyphizoa appeared and lifted her unstruggling form. Now all that was left to do was to wait for Xana to finish.

_No... what's going on? _Her mind was fuzzy and her thoughts distant as she felt herself hovering in the air, she felt something slipping from her grasp and couldn't quite figure out what it was, nor of the importance of it. She was tired and wanted nothing more to sleep now. After a few more minutes of wishing for sleep she was finally able to slip into oblivion.

_the next morning_

She awoke with a painful headache, and when she put a hand to her head she found that it was heavily bandaged with gauze. Her arms were covered in dark purple bruises, and she felt as though she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Groggily she crawled out of her bed, grasping the wall nearest her dizzily as a knock sounded on the door several feet away.

Her hand reached for the knob and she opened it slowly, gazing at a brown-haired boy whose jaw dropped when he saw her condition. "Yumi!" He gasped out, "What happened to you?"

"Who the hell are you?" The words slipped from her mouth in a dark sneer as she narrowed her eyes in his direction suspiciously.

"Yumi, i-it's Ulrich." He stepped into the room.

"I don't know you," She said coldly, blocking his access to the rest of the room.

Somehow he was thrust from the room with such force that his back left a hole in the wall opposite of the door. Yumi gaped, wondering how it had happened in the first place. Ulrich stood shakily, his own mouth open in shock as his stared at her, "Y-yumi?"

"Go away!" With the force of her words he fell again, this time, however, when he stood the door was closed tightly in his face.

Ulrich was confused and hurt. Why was Yumi acting so strangely? So lost was he in thought that he didn't notice a figure slip past him as he made his way to Jeremie's room- maybe he'd be able to find out what was wrong with Yumi. Ulrich buried his hands in his pockets and ignored everybody elde that was traveling the hallway- even when he recieved strange glances from a few.

Osuna knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly, peering around the frame cautiously as though assuring himself that he wouldn't get attacked. Perhaps he had seen the hole in the wall left by Ulrich's strange fall. He didn't see Yumi and thus closed the door carefully behind him as he stepped into the room.

"Yumi?" His voice was soft and tentative as he tested it in the still air.

"Osuna?" Her voice was slightly muffled, and she emerged from a closet on the far wall, her hair slightly mussed around the bandaging that lined her head.

When Osuna raised an eyebrow at her appearance she merely shrugged nonchallantly, "I'm unpacking." was all she said and he decided it would probably be best to leave it at that.

"So what does Xana have in store for us today?" Osuna asked, a small hint of bitterness in his voice.

When Yumi had been brought under Xana's control, she had been ranked above him in his graces, and because of her telekenesis she could mindspeak with him directly. "Osuna, if you don't stop squeezing my bedpost it's going to turn to dust," Yumi said, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Oh! Sorry," Osuna grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I got lost in thought for a minute there."

"As I was saying, Xana wants us to try to get Aelita to Lyoko without the others knowing. By stealing her memories he can get the key that will set him free from the bonds of Lyoko."

"Hasn't he tried that so many times before?" Osuna questioned boredly.

"He has- though previously he didn't have good strategists." Yumi tugged her closet closed and turned her gaze towards Osuna, "We'll have to plan wisely."

"Of course." Osuna bent down and adjusted the tongues in his shoes, "We had best be getting down to breakfast or we'll have nothing to eat."

"Then let's go." Yumi pulled on a pair of shoes and led the way from the room, locking her door securely behind them.

"What's the purpose of locking it?" Osuna ventured to ask as they began walking.

"I would rather nobody entered my room while I am gone," Yumi said, shooting a glare in his direction that cut off his next question.

"Alright then, let's get going to breakfast," Osuna sighed, walking a few steps behind her.

"Yes, let's go get some food and start figuring out a plan." Yumi remained silent after that, and they entered the cafeteria without a sound.

_A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long- I would have had it up earlier this week had I been smart enough to upload it to fanfiction dot net so that I could work on it while I was away from home, but that never happened... :D that was really dumb of me..._

_Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter and look forward to your wonderful reviews._

_On to the Random Facts!_

_About 3000 years ago, most Egyptians died by the time they were 30!_

_More people use blue toothbrushes, than red ones!_

_A sneeze travels out your mouth at over 100 m.p.h.!_


	14. Chapter 13: Planning and Fighting

Chapter 13: Planning and Fighting

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will._

_A/N: Okay, I shouldn't have too many delays between chapters anymore, though I'll definately be away for about two weeks after this chapter comes out. After that I should have plenty more time to update- as my summer will have lost some of it's busy splendor..._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic)_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_I would rather nobody entered my room while I am gone," Yumi said, shooting a glare in his direction that cut off his next question._

"_Alright then, let's get going to breakfast," Osuna sighed, walking a few steps behind her._

"_Yes, let's go get some food and start figuring out a plan." Yumi remained silent after that, and they entered the cafeteria without a sound._

_Now:_

The two of them sat at a table near the window after piling their trays with the offered breakfast. Yumi ate several pancakes silently, and Osuna settled to just waiting for her to finish the meal- his own only half eaten.

He frowned suddenly, and Yumi looked over at him in surprise before turning around to notice several figures approaching them. She sighed and picked up her tray, "I'm done." She said simply, not giving the people behind her a second glance as she strode over to the trash can, "Come on Osuna, we'd best be getting to _class._"

Osuna spared a smirk that slipped off of his lips the moment he and Yumi exited the cafeteria, "there are still twenty minutes until class starts," He said nonchallantly.

"We will go outside and converse in private," Yumi said, veering away from the direction of her first class and stepping out onto the pristine front lawn of the school.

The two found a private corner almost immediately, most of the students were either eating, dressing, or still sleeping. They had the courtyard to themselves.

_With Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita_

The four of them stared in shock as Yumi left the cafeteria right after seeing them. And the strangest part was seeing Osuna's chilling smirk that seemed to hold triumph in it as he followed her. "See, I told you something's up," Ulrich began to pace in the small distance between tables, "and did you see that Osuna kid? I don't trust him at all."

"Do you think that maybe Yumi's just mad at you?" Odd suggested.

"Would she use her telekenesis to throw me across the hallway if she was _just _mad?" Ulrich shot back.

"Whoa, don't flip out on me!" Odd held up his hands innocently, "I was just asking..."

"Odd's right, Ulrich," Jeremie said at last, stepping between the two before their minor conflict could escalate, "maybe Yumi was just upset- maybe she lost control for a minute. You can't just assume that Osuna has anything to do with it."

"Then why is she hurt?" Ulrich said, his frown so deep it threatened to fall off of his face, "Why is she all bandaged up like that? Last night she was fine! There was nothing wrong with her at all! If you ask me this has something to do with Xana."

Unconsciously Jeremie's gaze fell on Aelita, who blushed furiously and turned away, "I-I thought I saw something outside last night," She said in a soft murmur, "I got a really bad feeling and went to see Jeremie..."

"So, what happened?" Ulrich asked, turning his own gaze on her.

"Jim caught us and forced us back to our rooms. He was so attentive after that that we had no chances to sneak out again," Aelita said, lowering her head.

Ulrich gave an exasperated sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at an imaginary stone. "I can't stand this!" He burst out at last, "I have to go see her!"

"Go see who?" The teltale pitch of Sissi's voice froze them all, "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to go out with me?"

Ulrich glared at her but said nothing as he turned and stalked away, following the path that Yumi and Osuna had taken. He didn't like Osuna, nor did he trust him. He especially didn't trust him alone with _his _Yumi.

Sissi merely huffed and turned around, her tray nearly toppling as she slammed it on the table and sat down at just about the same time. Odd couldn't help himself and burst into fits of laughter. "Come on Odd, we'd better catch up before Ulrich does something crazy." Jeremie said.

Crazy was indeed the word. They didn't have to walk through the front doors to know that Ulrich had found Yumi and Osuna. They quickly stepped outside- and gasped. The two boys were rolling in the dirt, their fists were a blur as they struck at each other. "Yeah, get him Ulrich!" Odd cheered, pumping his fists, "OWWW!" He exclaimed seconds later as Jeremie dug his elbow into his chest.

Yumi was glaring down at the two, disgust written on her features and it seemed that she was trying her hardest not to submerge into their midst and strike them both. Odd shuddered when he looked over at her, but he didn't move. "Just what is going on here?" The two struggling boys were lifted each by the collars of their shirts, yet they still swung at each other. "Stern! Sauto! Knock it off!" He growled in such a threatening tone that the both of them stilled immediately.

"Sir, I was talking to Yumi and Ulrich just came up and attacked me." Osuna said innocently, though a strange gleam rested in his eyes.

"That's a lie!" Ulrich exclaimed, "I didn't just attack you, I came out here to talk to Yumi and _you _attacked me!"

"That's it." Jim said, beginning to drag the two of them away, "You're both going to the principal's office."

"Yumi, what happened?" Odd ventured to ask after the three disappeared.

Yumi shot him a glare and left the courtyard without a word. Odd was dumbfounded to say in the least. "What's up with her anyway?" He said at last, turning to look at Jeremie for an answer.

"I-I don't know... but I think Ulrich's right- there's something up with her." Jeremie said, biting his lip, "We'll talk more after class though,"

"We're going to be late!" Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie took off running to their first period class.

_With Yumi sometime later_

She finally caught up with Osuna at his room. He was sitting on his bed, his fingers occasionally touching to his lip, which was split and swollen. "Nobody has ever been able to hit me like that before," He mused, turning his gaze to her, "he could prove to be a problem. Do you have any ideas as to how to get Aelita to Lyoko?"

"Actually I do," Yumi said simply, with a small smile and whispered a plan to him that not even the narrator could hear what she was saying.

Osuna nodded comprehendingly, "Soon then?"

"Soon." Yumi said and left.

"Soon," Osuna echoed, turning his gaze to the window, "soon Xana will be free of Lyoko."

Yumi moved swiftly into her room and kicked off her shoes, flopping onto her unkempt bed. She dozed lightly for an hour or so, exhaustion overcoming her in a single swift wave.

She awoke near sunset, curled into her sheets and shivering. Yumi stood shakily, shaking off the last uncertain remnants of a nightmare. She couldn't remember the dream, but she didn't think that she wanted too either.

Quickly she made her way to the door, shoving her feet into her boots and running her fingers through her hair precariously. Glancing at the clock in her room Yumi swore. Dinner was over in ten minutes and the kitchen would close. She took off at a quick pace, hardly managing to make it around the corner without slamming into a wall and entered the cafeteria several minutes later, completely out of breath.

She made her way to the line and managed to get the last remnants of the spaghetti dinner, and a burnt breadstick. The milk that she got was the best part of the meal. She finished almost as quickly as she had started, and left the cafeteria immediately. She didn't catch sight of Osuna or Aelita.

Sighing in frustration Yumi made her way back to her room. There she found Aelita, standing near her window and looking out on the moonless night. She started and turned, "Yumi!" She gasped out, stepping away from the window guiltily.

"When did you get in here?" Yumi asked, her voice soft and friendly, nothing like the tone she'd used with Ulrich earlier.

"Ummm... only about a minute ago." She said, dragging her toe along the carpet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just walk in while you were gone."

"No, it's alright," Yumi waved her hand dismissively and closed the door behind her, "but why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Aelita said nervously, "is something wrong?"

"I've just been... going through a lot of stuff lately." Yumi sat on her bed and clasped her hands in her lap.

Aelita sat next to her on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "We all know you have. You should know that we're all here for you- always."

Yumi hit the wall several times with the flat of her hand and there was a thudding on the other side- as of a body falling. Yumi chuckled softly before turning her gaze back to Aelita, "Would you come... investigate Lyoko with me tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Aelita asked, too stunned to answer.

"I feel like we're close to finding that tower." Yumi continued, grasping her hands.

"Alright- I'll get Jeremie and the others-"

"No!" Yumi cut her off, "I'm sure that they're... tired. And besides, I'm sure that we can handle a trip by ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went last night by myself... Of course I fell on the way back- it was really dark."

"Is that how you got all bandaged up?"

"Yeah, lucky thing Osuna found me..."

"What was he doing out so late?"

"He heard me climb out my window earlier..." Yumi said, "got worried when I didn't come back and came looking for me."

"He came looking for you?" Aelita gasped.

"Yeah, and I'm really thankful for it. I can't believe Ulrich just attacked him this morning... Stupid jerk..." She clenched her fists.

"So Ulrich really did _just _attack Osuna?"

"Yes, but that's another matter. Are you going to come with me tonight? I swear that we'll only look for about an hour or two, tops."

"Well..." Aelita murmured, biting her lip as Yumi looked at her expectantly.

_A/N: Mwahahaha, I have cut it off there. Thank you all for leaving so many reviews! I am so thrilled with the vast number of reviews I have gotten for this story, and quite frankly I'm shocked too... who'd have thought that it would be so very popular... Shrugs Anyway, onto the random facts!_

_Your ribs move about 5 million times a year, every time you breathe!_

_In the White House, there are 13,092 knives, forks and spoons!_

_Slugs have 4 noses!_

_Alright... the goal for this chapter is: 13. I know I won't be here long enough to post the next chapter, and it would be a wonderful surprise to recieve more than thirteen... :D anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..._


	15. Chapter 14: Sorrow and Pain

Chapter 14: Sorrow and Pain

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was really hoping you guys would meet my goal... I also couldn't really figure out how this chapter should go for a while so that kind of helped to delay the update..._

_Also, school started again, so I have a bunch of other priorities currently, and not just this fanfic, though I do enjoy writing it and reading what you guys think of it... I promise to get to work on the next chapter immediately though! Please enjoy this chapter._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic)_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_So Ulrich really did just attack Osuna?"_

"_Yes, but that's another matter. Are you going to come with me tonight? I swear that we'll only look for about an hour or two, tops."_

"_Well..." Aelita murmured, biting her lip as Yumi looked at her expectantly._

_Now:_

Aelita's fingers slipped into her pocket and felt the cool plastic of the cell phone that they had given her whenever she'd first come to the real world. She'd been so happy at that time. Now things seemed clouded with sorrow. So much had been going on lately that she found it difficult to think at all.

_Should I go?_ She wondered to herself, face screwed up in thought, _what if she's lying?_ The second thought hit her hard like a blow to the gut and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe as she moved to the window to take in the fresh air that was wafting into the room. _But what if she's telling the truth? I can't just think she's lying because she's been acting so strange lately. If something goes wrong I can always call Jeremie after all..._

After another moment's hesitation she finally nodded, "Fine... I'll come then." She whispered softly.

Yumi's face broke into a smile and she refrained from cheering aloud. "Good. We'd best be heading out then."

Aelita nodded as Yumi pulled the window farther open and leapt out to the grounds below before turning and waiting expectantly for Aelita to follow. Aelita quickly flipped open her phone and sent a message to Jeremie before following Yumi out onto the school grounds and heading towards the factory.

They made it there quickly, Aelita taking less than a minute to find their files and set them on a delayed upload, giving them time to make it down to the scanner room. The both of them entered their respective scanners and waited for the program to start up.

Yumi was the first to materialize on Lyoko, and once there she stood waiting for Aelita to appear. "Where's the tower?" Aelita asked breathlessly as soon as she'd landed.

They were in the mountain region, near the edge of a cliff. "It's in Carthage." Yumi said quietly, "And it looks like we won't have to wait for our ride."

She pointed to the white sphere that approached and swiftly engulfed them before Aelita could say anything in return. There was a moment of blissful nothingness before they were released into the depths of Carthage. "But we've scoured Carthage as much as we have every other sector in Lyoko." She protested the minute her voice returned to her, Yumi began to walk and she was quick to follow.

"You've not searched it all." Yumi pointed to the small crevice in the wall that they'd only just discovered recently, where the schipezoa had attempted to steal _Yumi's _memories.

"You mean it's in _there_?" She asked, shivering as a feeling of forboding washed over her.

"Correct." The voice that answered her was not Yumi's, and when Aelita turned, it was to discover that a familar boy stood smirking behind them, a sickle swinging on a long chain nonchallantly in his loose grip.

He wore an all black outfit, it conformed to his body easily, making it so that in battle it would not hinder him. "O-Osuna?" Aelita asked in disbelief, her eyes wide.

_Elsewhere_

The beeping of Jeremie's cell phone woke him up after a few minutes, and briefly he contemplated shutting it off and rolling over to go back to sleep. He sighed and sat up, putting on his glasses as he reached for his phone and gazed at the message that flashed across the screen.

_Jeremie, Yumi's acting strange. Going to Lyoko with her. Please come immediately!_

_Aelita._

Tiredness left him swiftly as he tripped out of bed and lunged for his closed, tugging them on as quickly as possible before pulling the door open and racing down the hall. He twisted the knob to Ulrich and Odd's room, to find that it was locked. He pounded on the door mightily, not caring if he woke anybody up as the two boys opened the door groggily. The scene was oddly like the time that Jeremie had come to tell them that Yumi had called- when she'd gotten into the accident.

He forced his way into the room and shut the door behind them, "Yumi took Aelita to Lyoko," He said breathlessly.

"What?" Ulrich shook the last remnants of sleep from himself and stared at Jeremie.

"Aelita sent me a message, she said that we should go immediately. I think that Xana's definately got a hand in what's been going on lately." Jeremie paced the room nervously, waiting for the two boys to reply.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Odd tugged on a pair of shoes and pulled the window open, "Let's get to Lyoko, now!"

"I agree with Odd," Ulrich said, nodding, "Yumi and Aelita are in danger. We can't just sit here."

Odd leapt from the window and Ulrich swiftly followed. After a second's debate, Jeremie slipped from the room as well. They took off across the property as swiftly as they could. A flashlight fell on the group, and they nearly froze as Jim's booming voice reached their ears. "What are you boys doing outside of the school this late at night?"

They ignored his question and continued to run, not caring that he followed them easily to the manhole. Ulrich pulled the lid off and slid down the ladder, followed first by Jeremie, and then by Odd. Lastly Jim leapt into the hole just as they reached their skateboards (in Jeremie's case his scooter) and took off down the tunnel.

Jim cursed and put on an extra burst of speed, keeping them just in his sights, but unable to actually catch up. Needless to say, when he caught up with them they would be in serious trouble.

"He's still right behind us." Odd said, worry in his tone as they started up another ladder.

"Don't look back, just keep going." Ulrich's voice was strained as they reached the top of the ladder, yet neither could refrain from looking back as Jim started up the ladder.

"Keep going!" Jeremie called to them, and they shook themselves out of their stupor as Jim reached the last rung.

The three of them ran as fast as they could for the elevator. Jeremie hit the button, however, just before the doors closed, Jim managed to leap through the doors. He bent over double, huffing heavily for a few seconds before straightening up and glaring at them. "Just what do you boys think you-" His voice stuck in his throat as the doors opened and he looked into the large room, "W-what is this?" He demanded to know as the boys fled the elevator.

Jeremie climbed into the large chair and allowed it to rotate so that he was facing the large computer. His fingers flew over the keyboard and he locked in on Yumi and Aelita's location- as well as another person that didn't seem to be one of Xana's monsters. "No time to explain just yet, Jim." He said quickly as the man stepped off of the elevator in a stupor, "Odd, Ulrich, get down to the scanner room, _now._ You're heading to Carthage."

The only answer he recieved was the small click of the elevator doors touching together before Jim's large hand on his shoulder turned him forcefully around. "What's going on? Why did you boys sneak out of the dormitories and come to this place?"

"I said that there wasn't any time right now. Aelita and Yumi are in danger!" Jeremie turned his chair back around and his hands flew across the keyboards again. "Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich!" He said in quick succession, hitting the enter key and waiting for the two boys to enter Lyoko on the preset coordinates, there wasn't any time to fix them anyway, they would get to Lyoko and he'd call the transport to take them to Carthage.

This was done quickly, and they were in the fifth sector in less than five minutes. His gaze turned back to the monitor, back to where Yumi, Aelita, and the strange person had been a few minutes ago. He groaned as he realized that their names had all vanished, he'd lost track of them.

"Jeremie, where're we going?" Ulrich's voice filtered into the room, and Jeremie looked at the girls' last known coordinatelys.

"You remember that weird hole in the wall?" Jeremie said at last, recognizing the location.

"Yeah!" Odd's voice was loud and piercing.

"That's where they were last." Jeremie said, his tone troubled, "I can't find them anymore, so that's where you'll have to start."

"We'll be there in just a minute." Ulrich said, and then there was no other response.

Jeremie continued to scan Carthage for the presence of Aelita, he had to find her no matter what! "Is that some kind of video game?" Jim reminded him that he wasn't alone in the room and he finally swiveled around.

"It's not a game," He said, his tone deadly serious as he prepared an explanation for Jim- he had to say _something _after all.

_With the girls_

Aelita threw her fan as Osuna forced both she and Yumi through the small crevice in the wall, and to the strange realm beyond, it had no affect. "What're we going to do, Yumi?" She asked, terror lacing her words.

"We were going this way anyway." Yumi whispered, "Let's just see where he plans on taking us." She felt that her act was going well, soon they would be in position.

"O-okay." Aelita said back, forcing her feet to continue moving even as the feeling of dread continued to hamper her movements.

They moved beyond the strange room where Xana had attempted to steal Yumi's memories, and through a maze that made Aelita dizzy. She didn't know where they were, or where they were going. They entered one last chamber and were met with a dead end. Yumi and Aelita both turned to face Osuna, who had begun to laugh almost histerically, "Now my lord may be pleased at last!" He said, moving aside to reveal the menacing form of the schipezoa.

Aelita stood frozen as she was lifted into the air and it's tentacles began to glow red. Her eyes glazed over and consciousness slowly began to slip away from her. Her gaze wandered painfully over to Yumi, who merely stood there staring at her. A smirk rested on the other girl's face and the last remnants of hope for rescue slipped away from Aelita. Terror coursed through her body as she felt her heart slowing, and Xana's glee as he got closer to whatever he had been looking for.

Her body went limp as Ulrich and Odd raced into the room, and suddenly the group was utterly blinded as the schipezoa vanished, and in it's place a tall man stood, his face shadowed from their view as dark energy poured off of him in waves. Yumi and Osuna took their places at his side as he gave one last look at Aelita's form laying crumpled on the ground, and then the three vanished.

"Aelita!" Ulrich cried, racing to the girl's side and shaking her, he recieved no response, and when he felt her neck for a pulse his face grew grim and his eyes swam with tears, "She's... dead." He said in disbelief.

_With Jeremie and Jim_

An alarm wailed loudly, startling both of them as a loud crash was heard from near the elevator. Jeremie's head swiveled towards the door so fast that it hurt, and he caught sight of three figures fading into view. Two of which he recognized, "Yumi, Osuna?" He said uncertainly, "What's going on?"

The three laughed, and the oldest of the group spoke, his voice deep and frightening, "I am free at last." He said with glee, gazing at the two near the monitor, "Lyoko can no longer keep me trapped within it's depths.

Jeremie gasped, his heart hammering in his chest as he realized who the strange man must certainly be. "Jim run!" He said, too late as the both of them were hit with a blast of energy.

He crumpled to the ground, his chair shattered into various smaller pieces. That's where they left him, certain of his demise. Jeremie panted and turned his swimming gaze to Jim. The older man was bleeding from a headwound and his shirt was beginning to stain a brilliant red. Jeremie felt a strange numbness in his stomach, and when he looked down he saw that he, too, was bleeding freely. "Is this the end?" He asked, his voice shaking and small. He didn't want to die.

"Je...mie!" A voice broke through the room, and he immediately recognized it to be Ulrich's.

He found it strange that the other boy sounded as though he were fighting back tears, and somehow Jeremie found the strength to reply. "What happened?" He croaked weakly.

"It's Aelita." Even Odd's voice was full of sorrow, and none of his usual humor as he spoke, "S-she-" He couldn't go on, and Jeremie heard strangled sobs.

"She's dead." Ulrich somehow managed to finish, "Xana is-"

"Free." Jeremie took the word right out of the other boy's mouth, wishing that they would leave Lyoko and come back to the real world.

A strange hollowness fill Jeremie's heart as Ulrich told him that Aelita was dead, "How did you know that?" Ulrich asked, his voice shaking.

"Because he attacked us." And Jeremie promptly passed out from blood loss.

_A/N Yeah... there's the end of that chapter! I know it's kind of sad, but it's something that had to happen. I haven't seen the episode where Xana gets free of Lyoko, so you'll have to settle with my interpretation of his freedom- this is a fanfiction after all. So please don't complain about that- I know that it's probably far from how it went in the anime..._

_Anyway, my review goal for this chapter has been lowered to 12 again, I know you guys can make it, so please don't let me down! Now onto the random facts!_

_Random facts of the day:_

_Recycling one glass jar, saves enough energy to watch T.V for 3 hours!_

_Lightning strikes about 6,000 times per minute on this planet!_

_Owls are one of the only birds who can see the color blue! _


	16. Author's Note 2

Blah, sorry for not being able to update recently, but my computer... more or less died on me a few weeks ago and I'm using the school's computer right now. I finally saw the episode of Code Lyoko where XANA gets out of Lyoko, and it's not really like my interpretation but... shrugs I can still incorporate some of those facts. Anyway, thanks for listening...

isisoftheunderground (Converted to Karasu Hokori)


	17. Chapter 15: Time goes on

_Chapter 15: Time goes on_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will._

_A/N: I'm really disappointed in the lack of interest and reviews in this story. I was doing so well... sighs Alas, but that's my luck, ne? I'd like to thank milordo-z 2.0 (I do believe that's from Zatch Bell, isn't it?_) _for the inspiration for this chapter. I don't know why, but as soon as I read your review ideas just flew through my head._

_Anyway, please, please review. It's your reviews that inspire me to keep this story going... I bet you're all tired of me talking, so I'll just get to the next chapter._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people):_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic)_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously)_

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?)_

_Previously:_

"_She's dead." Ulrich somehow managed to finish, "Xana is-"_

"_Free." Jeremie took the word right out of the other boy's mouth, wishing that they would leave Lyoko and come back to the real world._

_A strange hollowness fill Jeremie's heart as Ulrich told him that Aelita was dead, "How did you know that?" Ulrich asked, his voice shaking._

"_Because he attacked us." And Jeremie promptly passed out from blood loss._

_Now:_

Aelita was floating in nothingness, she could neither see, hear, nor feel anything. At first her muddled mind panicked, why was there nothing? And then she remembered. Xana had stolen her memories, he had killed her. Perhaps this was death then, for what else could it be? There was a brilliant silver glow, and when it engulfed her she felt at peace, warm, as though in the arms of a parent. Slowly her wandering mind melded back together, and her eyes fluttered.

Memories rushed through her head, memories of her past. Usually she'd get them in bits or pieces, but now she _remembered_. She remembered everything, including those bad men that had forced her and her father into Lyoko. Those bad men that had been the cause of everything that had occured since then.

Slowly the images faded, and she saw Ulrich kneeling over her, his head bent and eyes closed. Tears glittered on his cheeks. Above him, standing with a comforting hand on his shoulder was Odd, whose shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Slowly sound returned to her, as had the images, and she could hear their sorrow. At first, when she tried, she couldn't speak, but after a moment she found herself able to lift her hand weakly and touch Ulrich's arm.

His head jerked up in surprise and he quickly swiped the tears from his face, "Aelita?" He gasped, throwing his arms around her as she slowly sat up, "How is this possible? Xana killed you!" He found it difficult to keep his voice steady, and almost burst into fresh tears.

The two of them found themselves almost immediately crushed in Odd's embrace, and he openly wept in delight. "Don't do that to us!" He said, his scolding tone ruined by his breaking voice, "Next time you plan on dying and then returning from the dead give us some forewarning so that we won't have a heart attack..."

"I'm sorry," Aelita murmured, "I couldn't do anything. And Yumi-" A sudden realization filled her as she looked around frantically, "Yumi, where is she?"

Ulrich turned his face away and stood up stiffly, "She left with Xana," He said coldly, "Yumi abandoned us."

Aelita's eyes watered as she stood as well, "Why would she betray us like that though? She hasn't been herself, Xana did something to her, changed her somehow."

"How though? She wasn't taken over by Xana, she didn't have his mark in her eyes like everyone else does when that happens." Ulrich said, then, "We need to find a way back so that we can help Jeremie. He hasn't said anything since... since we told him that you were dead, and he mentioned Xana attacking him and Jim."

"What's Jim doing here?" Aelita asked.

"He followed us." Odd said, "I have to hand it to him, I thought he'd be too slow to catch up, or even keep up with us."

"There's only one way to get off of Lyoko without Jeremie," Ulrich said, wincing as he did so.

"Yeah? And how is that?" Odd asked.

"We have to lose all of our life points," Ulrich said, "but first we have to get Aelita out of Carthage and to one of the other towers where she'll be safe while we get Jeremie."

Odd made a disgusted face, but nodded anyway. The three of them made their way out of the maze of the unknown sector of Carthage. Finally they were standing over the data stream, contemplating how they were going to get any farther. A glowing white manta came into their view suddenly, and Ulrich drew his sword, though he was stopped by Aelita. "What are you doing?" He said, trying to get around her.

"It's not in Xana's control, look at it. I think... I think it wants to help us."

"Drop us into the void more rather." Ulrich said under his breath.

Aelita climbed onto the manta's back, "Come on, right now we have no choice. Without Jeremie or any of our vehicles, what other way is there to get out of here." She said, and the two boys climbed grudgingly onto the white manta with her.

They shot off into the air so fast that the three nearly fell from the manta's back as it slipped over the data stream and they left Carthage behind. As soon as land came under them again Ulrich allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. They landed in the mountain sector, and the manta disappeared. "Well, I guess this is where we leave you, Aelita." Odd said as she ran towards the tower that they'd landed near. He turned back to his friend as soon as Aelita's form disappeared into the tower safely.

"We have to hurry up and devirualize each other." Ulrich said, holding up his sword.

Moments later the two found themselves holding themselves up in the doorways of two scanners, panting for breath before they climbed the ladder. "Jeremie!" Odd was the first one into the room, and had run to their unconscious companion's side.

"What's going on?" Jim's voice was low, but from what Ulrich could see he seemed virtually unharmed.

"You were attacked," He said flatly as Jim sat up slowly, wincing and touching a large hand to his chest tenderly.

"Ulrich, I think that Jeremie needs a doctor… H-he's bleeding."

Jeremie sat up so suddenly that Odd fell over in shock. "Jeremie, you need to lay back down." Ulrich said, "We've got to get you to a doctor. Also, I need to know how to materialize Aelita, she's waiting in a tower in the moutain sector."

"S-she's not dead?" Jeremie gasped out, his voice breaking.

"Somehow she was brought back to life- Jeremie, I said lay down, not get up!" Ulrich watched as his friend leaned over the keyboard and locked in on Aelita's location, his fingers flew over the keys and after a few minutes Aelita's pink head was ascending from the scanner room.

Jeremie collapsed, unconscious once more. Unable to keep silent any longer Jim finally spoke, "You can explain what's going on later, for now we have to get Belpois to the hospital." He lifted Jeremie's small form easily and lead the three others out of the factory.

Several years later

She stood at the doorway stiffly, watching every passerby in the street suspiciously, but they couldn't see her. They couldn't even see the house that she guarded, he had made it that way. She didn't know why they were hiding out at the moment, why they weren't fighting to destroy or even to take over the world, but she wasn't going to question his actions. "Yumi, _dear,_ come back inside. They can't see us, we'll be fine here." The deep voice of a man called, and she turned her head back to the door, her now long raven hair falling into her eyes as she did so. She brushed the locks impatiently from her face and entered the house.

"I can't help but wonder, why aren't we doing anything?" She asked, crossing her arms over a short black t-shirt that showed off more feminine curves than it had a few years ago, "Why are we _hiding?"_

"We're not hiding, we're merely biding our time. You know very well that those fools are still trying to stop us. I've been coming up with a wonderful creation, It's just a matter of time. Sadly enough we'll have to go back to the factory soon for some materials, as well as to materialize a few of our _friends._"

Yumi laughed, "How's Osuna doing today?" She asked after a moment, her tone solemn.

"He's still the same. I don't understand what happened to him, but his body is rapidly degenerating. I believe the only solution to his disease is to get him to Lyoko and search through the super computer for a cure. Once he is well we will be able to put my plan into action. Now please, make us some breakfast."

Yumi nodded and headed towards the kitchen, and soon the scent of eggs, bacon, and various other foods filled the air, making the man's mouth water and he moved towards the basement, and the small lab where Osuna rested in a water-filled tank. He frowned at the young man's body and pressed a hand to the cool glass, glaring at him. It was Osuna's condition that was setting back his plans, he needed him as a sacrifice, but he needed him in perfect condition, not the shell that rested before him now, dying slowly and probably painfully. "Soon." He murmured, before turning and heading back up the stairs to a warm and wonderful meal.

Elsewhere

He'd finished his workout for the afternoon, having spent nearly four hours at the gym. Still she wouldn't leave his mind. _Yumi_. Her name still made sorrow squeeze his heart painfully. He wished that he knew where she was, if she was even alive and well.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie's voice had grown surprisingly deep, and his form had grown thicker with muscle. "I've been looking for you for hours."

"What is it, is something wrong?" Ulrich automatically assumed the worst, he had learned to do that lately as so many attacks had taken place. People had been killed, and although he hadn't known them, he knew that it was their fault. Xana was still out there, and still attacking. The Return to the Past still wasn't activated.

"No, but did you forget we had a meeting earlier? We were all worried about you." He said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't forget… it's just that, I don't know- it's been six years and we haven't found Yumi. Today is the anniversary of the day that she left with Xana. I miss her, Jeremie." His shoulders slumped as he pushed past his friend, "I have to get a shower." he mumbled as he passed him.

Jeremie merely watched his receding back before flipping open a cell phone, "It's alright, I found him. He hasn't tried anything yet, but I'll keep an eye on him. We can't lose another friend." His mind wandered back to that same day on different years, each time Ulrich had attempted to commit suicide, and each time he had grown more and more depressed on that day.

If Yumi didn't come home soon Ulrich would die. "We'll be waiting for you two at the factory," Aelita's voice was relieved, "You'd best go after him now."

"Alright, I'll catch up to you guys at the factory then." Jeremie said, then, "I love you Aelita."

He made his way towards the showers and stood outside the door as he listened to the running water, waiting for Ulrich to come out. He sank to the floor when he heard Ulrich's muffled sobs through the wall, "Yumi, please come back to us." He murmured, "We need you. Ulrich needs you."

After nearly an hour the water stopped running and Jeremie scrambled to his feet when Ulrich stepped out of the shower area, fully clothed, with steam rushing out of the room behind him. "Jeremie, what are you still doing here?" Ulrich asked, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, flinging droplets of water to the tile flooring.

"I was waiting for you," Jeremie said, not wanting to lie, "Aelita and Odd miss you. I told them that we'd meet them at the factory."

"What's the point of going? Xana's not on Lyoko anymore. We can't go back in time to undo his damage. And the one tower that he activated six years ago is _still _missing."

"Please Ulrich," Jeremie pleaded, "we have to at least _try_ and find a way to undo everything that Xana has done. I can't let anybody else get killed or hurt because of Xana. Because of me." The second part was soft, barely leaving his lips.

"It's not your fault that Xana got out of the supercomputer, it's mine and Odd's for not getting to Aelita before he could steal her memories. It's Xana's for taking Yumi away from us."

"But I was the one that turned on the supercomputer."

"That doesn't matter, if you hadn't done that Aelita would still be trapped on Lyoko. I'll come to the factory, but only for an hour. I have classes at six. My students won't forgive me if I don't teach them that move I promised."

Inwardly Jeremie sighed with relief. He and Ulrich left the building and climbed into their individual vehicles, speeding out of the parking lot and down the familar streets towards the factory where Aelita and Odd were awaiting their arrival. Once they arrived they were warmly greeted by their two friends, and descended into the building. Jeremie climbed into the rotating chair and tapped the keyboard. After a few minutes Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were virtualized.

Later, with Yumi

She walked down the streets, the sun setting behind her elongated her shadow as she moved, and it was because of this that she became aware of the figure following closely behind her. Yumi turned at the street corner and glanced at the figure out of the corner of her eye, seeing nothing more than a hat and the pulled up collar of a grey coat. She crossed when the light changed and slipped into a grocery store, her original goal in the first place. The figure didn't follow her inside.

After a few minutes she began to gather the items that she had come for. And then it happened. She wasn't really paying attention to where her cart was rolling, and only when it slammed into the cart of another shopper did she jerk it back in surprise. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly, glancing at the oddly familar man.

"Y-Yumi?" She blanched when he spoke her name and took a hesitant step backwards, she recognized him now and turned to run, groceries forgotten as she slammed open the front door and ran into the streets, disappearing around the corner, "Yumi!" His voice grew dim with distance and soon she was able to relax and forget about him.

But she wasn't able to forget her follower. Curiousity and apprehension plagued her mind, she was more than capable of defending herself. "Alright, who the hell are you?" She finally whirled on the person, who took a stumbling step backward in surprise, before regaining his composure.

"Don't you recognize me?" He asked, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

"Well, I can't _recognize _anything without seeing your face." She said impatiently, and he pulled down his collar, taking his hat off as well.

He was a young japanese man whose face seemed familiar, and yet not so, to her. "I've been looking for you for a long time, Yumi." He said, "Mom and dad said that you were dead, that's what the doctors told us before we were moved to a hospital in England."

"What are you talking about, what accident?" She asked, slightly unnerved by the feeling of knowing him.

"We were taking a vacation to Japan." He seemed troubled that she couldn't remember, "And then we crashed our car. When we were first brought in I was told we were only found and able to live because of you."

"I don't know you," Yumi said, "I don't know how you know my name, but I don't know you. Now stop following me, I have somewhere to go." She turned abrubtly to leave.

"It's Hiroki." When she turned back around, he was gone, and with a small sigh she continued on her way, entering another grocery store and quickly picking up the things she needed before heading back to the house.

"What took you so long?" His voice caused her to freeze in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I was... stalled." She said apologetically before moving towards the kitchen and putting things away.

"Stalled by what?" He pressed.

"By Ulrich and some man named Hiroki." She replied nonchallantly, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't want anything," He said, his tone angry, "it's time for us to go to the factory."

"Tonight?" Yumi asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Why so late?"

"Because they've seen you, they'll come looking for you again. We'll go tonight, get what you need for a trip to Lyoko, and bring Osuna with you. Tomorrow morning we'll kill those fools so that they can't do anything to try and stop me ever again."

"Alright." Yumi said, leaving the kitchen to go get her things.

_A/N: Alright, there. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'd really like to get more reviews, please tell me what you all think. I even made the chapter longer than I normally do. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now onto the random facts!!!_

_Random Facts of the day:_

_The two-foot long bird called a Kea that lives in New Zealand likes to eat the strips of rubber around car windows! _

Most lipstick contains fish scales!

Skepticisms is the longest word that alternates hands when typing!

_Now I'm going to try something new, by giving a small preview of the next chapter..._

_Preview for the next chapter:_

_Yumi felt a strange pang in her heart as she ran her small sword through him, his eyes widened in disbelief, "W-why?" He got out in a strangled whisper before collapsing to the ground, unconscious._

_She turned and fled, sword still held him hand, his blood still dripping from it's blade. She didn't care about the others right then, only the pain in her heart kept her moving, moving as far as possible from the group._

_Until next time. (Review, PLEASE)_

* * *


	18. Chapter 16: Trip to the Factory

_Chapter 16: Trip to the Factory _

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will. _

_Isn't it pretty sad that I just don't have the creativity to create a new disclaimer every chapter? I could say something like, "I don't own it, but currently I'm using cheese to torture the producers, soon they'll give in, and soon it WILL be mine." XD, nah, forget it, I give up... _

_A/N: Nothing like writer's block to delay an update, ne? I've been working on this chapter for ages and it just doesn't want to come out too well, so I apologize if it's a bit rough. Other than that I have no excuse, I was busy watching Naruto for about 4 days straight (with only about 2-4 hours of sleep a night, but that's closer to the total amount of sleep I got in the past few days.) _

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people): _

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic) _

_A Forgotten Memory _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style _

_A Path Worth Retracing _

_Hate is Only Skin Deep _

_My Memory's Heartache _

_Full Metal Hakusho _

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously) _

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?) _

_Previously: _

_"I don't want anything," He said, his tone angry, "it's time for us to go to the factory." _

_"Tonight?" Yumi asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Why so late?" _

_"Because they've seen you, they'll come looking for you again. We'll go tonight, get what you need for a trip to Lyoko, and bring Osuna with you. Tomorrow morning we'll kill those fools so that they can't do anything to try and stop me ever again." _

_"Alright." Yumi said, leaving the kitchen to go get her things. _

_Now: _

Ulrich stood across the street, gazing at the factory with unseeing eyes, he'd been standing there for the past two hours. He'd gone in. He'd searched Lyoko. He'd found nothing. He was sorely disappointed now, and even though the others had gone he still stood there, he couldn't go home without anything, not again.

_Yumi, I won't let you down. We'll find that tower, we'll free you from Xana. _He thought back to when he'd seen her in the store, he didn't even know why he'd gone. It had been such a surprise to see her that he'd been unable to follow after her when she'd fled. Seeing her had given him one thing, at least, that he hadn't had in a long time, it had given him hope. Hope that things would get better, that he'd be with Yumi again. He had to hope, without it he had nothing. Without it he would go back to wanting to die every day he lived without her.

Finally he let his feet move him forward, he had his resolve and he would find that tower, no matter how long it took. He stepped into the elevator and descended towards the supercomputer, Jeremie had shown him how to send himself to Lyoko a year ago, every night for the first few months he'd gone to Lyoko, searching for the lost tower, for a way to bring Yumi back to him and to get rid of Xana. If need be he would start doing that again, no matter what anybody said to him, he wasn't going to let Xana keep Yumi from him.

_Nearby _

"Is he really planning on going to Lyoko? It's the middle of the night!" Aelita whispered as they watched Ulrich's form disappear into the factory.

"I know, but what can we do?" Jeremie asked, turning to her, "We can't just force him to stay home, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for another twenty-four hours to go by."

"I know, but what if it's like before? He could end up in the hospital again."

"It's his decision," Jeremie said, lowering his head.

"But he's our friend!" Aelita took a step forward, stopping when Jeremie put a hand on her arm.

"He wants to get Yumi back," He said, "just think if I or you were lost to the other, wouldn't we do the same? Wouldn't we try and do everything we could too?"

"Let's at least go _with_ him then." Aelita said, biting her lower lip.

"Fine, let's go." The two ran across the street and into the factory.

The elevator took them down to the supercomputer, and Jeremie climbed into his seat, "Head on down to the scanner room, Aelita." He said, his fingers flying across the keyboards until he locked in on Ulrich's location, "He's in the desert sector." He said as the elevator doors clicked shut.

_With Yumi _

They stood outside of the factory now, he holding Osuna and she fingering the small sword at her side thoughtfully. It was well after three in the morning, and she was getting tired. Yumi glanced over at him for only a moment before leading the way inside, looking around cautiously until she made it to the elevator, at which point she signaled to him to follow her.

The two stepped into the elevator, waiting for it to lower them to the scanner room. He draped his free arm around Yumi's shoulder. "Don't fail me." He said with little emotion as the doors opened.

Yumi glanced over at him and smiled, nodding slightly, "I won't," She said, lacing her fingers through his for a moment before stepping towards one of the scanners.

She glanced back and was amazed to see a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, that was more emotion than he generally cared to show. It disappeared quickly, when he saw her looking at him, and he stepped towards the scanner, allowing Yumi to help lower Osuna into it. "How long do you think we'll be here?" She asked as he moved back towards the elevator.

"Depending on whether or not we run into trouble- five minutes." He said simply as the doors closed behind him, blocking her form from his view.

Without saying another word Yumi slipped into her scanner, and waited for him to load the program that would send she and Osuna to Lyoko. Soon the familiar sensation of tingling flesh caused her to open her eyes as she slipped onto the rough, mountainous terrain of Lyoko.

_Earlier _

"Damn it!" Ulrich slammed his fist against the wall of his scanner as he was ejected from Lyoko, he'd lost all of his lifepoints while in the desert sector, and not long after both Odd and Aelita's scanners slipped open.

"Alright guys, we'll continue looking tomorrow." Jeremie said, stepping out of the elevator a few minutes later.

"Why tomorrow?" Ulrich fumed, "Today I saw _her,_ I saw Yumi!"

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Odd questioned, steering Ulrich nonchallantly towards the elevator.

Soon they were on the surface and walking down the street, "She was at the store, and when I called out to her she ran!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you saw her?" Jeremy stopped and slipped his hand into his pocket, "Shoot, I left my cellphone at the factory..." He muttered, turning to go back, "You guys go on ahead."

Aelita shook her head, "I-I have a bad feeling," She said, "I'm coming with you, I don't want you to go back alone."

The other two men glanced at her for only a minute before agreeing uncertainly, "Yeah, Einstein, we're not going to let you go alone." Odd said, Ulrich merely nodded, and so, the group turned to go back to the factory together.

_In the factory _

Yumi moved easily along the terrain of Lyoko, her feet were familiar to its path. She shifted Osuna on her back, grunting with effort as she did so and silently gave her thanks for his loss of weight. Finally, after several minutes, she caught sight of one of the way towers and turned her steps towards it. A blast of energy landed on the path before her, and she turned to see several glowing white creepers chasing her. "Xana?" She called uncertainly.

"Yumi, get rid of them, they're not in my control." His voice called all around her and she merely nodded before slipping Osuna off of her back and drawing her fan.

She took careful aim and threw it, hitting one of the creepers and just barely missing the other two. Yumi cursed and left Osuna's side to divert their fire from him, and she threw her fan again. Soon she was exhausted, more of the strangely glowing creepers had replaced the ones that she'd destroyed several times, and she'd even gotten a few Blocks to deal with as well.

By the time that she had destroyed them all she was out of breath and hardly able to lift Osuna to her back again. And even after doing so she stumbled along the path and practically fell into the tower. Quickly she made her way to its center and set Osuna down easily. "Alright, I've got Osuna in place."

"Good job, Yumi," He praised her actions and she smiled softly in relief as she turned back towards the entrance to the tower thoughtfully, "I've got to bring you back here though- it seems that we have… company." His voice flowed into the space smoothly a few minutes later.

She closed her eyes as he devirtualized her, opening them only once to gaze at Osuna with worry before Lyoko's tower vanished and she stood in one of the scanners. Yumi made her way to the computer room, where she found him sitting, waiting for her arrival. "They're near the elevator, distract them for a while and I'll bring out some of our friends." He said, and she left as per his orders, making her way to where _they_ were.

The elevator doors opened swiftly, and she was left facing three pairs of shocked eyes, "Yumi?" They mouthed at the same time.

She nearly fled then, but shook off the feeling and leapt out of the elevator, swinging first her fist, and then her booted foot. Ulrich received the full blow of her fist to his jaw and collapsed backwards with an 'oomph', and both Aelita and Jeremie were thrown backwards by the force of her boot. Now only Odd stood, and his expression was void of emotion as he took up a defensive stance, and she was on him immediately, swinging both fists and feet in quick succession. She knew that she had bruised his arms rather badly. Finally one of her fists broke through his defenses, and she struck him again, causing him to collapse. He held his bleeding nose in shock as Ulrich pulled himself to his feet, making himself Yumi's next opponent. She drew her sword and struck forward with it, Ulrich didn't have the chance to move.

Yumi felt a strange pang in her heart as she ran her small sword through him, his eyes widened in disbelief, "W-why?" He got out in a strangled whisper before collapsing to the ground, in an unconscious heap.

She turned and fled, sword still held him hand, his blood still dripping from its blade. She didn't care about the others right then, only the pain in her heart kept her moving, moving as far as possible from the group.

_A/N: I'm gonna spring a cliffie on you guys, just because I want to get this chapter up, so don't hate me, okay? Let me know what you think. Because I don't have the next chapter idea, I can't really give a preview of what is to come, but I'll make sure to do one in the next chapter. Review please! Now onto the random facts… _

_Random Facts of the day: _

_One ragweed plant can release as many as one billion grains of pollen! _

_It's illegal to drink beer out of a bucket while you're sitting on a curb in St. Louis! _

_The first product to have a bar code was Wrigley's gum! _

_That's all for now! _Hurries away to work on next chapter


	19. Chapter 17: The awakening

_Chapter 17: The awakening_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will. _

_A/N: Pretty soon after updating I started writing this next chapter, handwriting of course :-P it's the first chapter that I wrote wholly by hand. This'll be my quickest update in a while, I really do apologize for the constant delays. At first I was busy, then I was lazy, and then of course the damned writer's block kicked in. Not too much longer until Christmas!!! I can't wait until I get to open my gifts, my parents keep teasing me saying I got such awsome shit, and then being like "oops, I shouldn't say anything else..."_

_Please review when you've read the story, I get a lot of hits, but for some reason not a lot of reviews... Although I'm sure that's the case with everyone, ne?_

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and send you through the usual lists, with a little added on, and then to the chapter. Enjoy._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people): _

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Shadow Fox (It's an absolutely awesome Naruto fic, check it out)_

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic) _

_A Forgotten Memory _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style _

_A Path Worth Retracing _

_Hate is Only Skin Deep _

_My Memory's Heartache _

_Full Metal Hakusho _

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously) _

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?) _

_Previously:_

_She nearly fled then, but shook off the feeling and leapt out of the elevator, swinging first her fist, and then her booted foot. Ulrich received the full blow of her fist to his jaw and collapsed backwards with an 'oomph', and both Aelita and Jeremie were thrown backwards by the force of her boot. Now only Odd stood, and his expression was void of emotion as he took up a defensive stance, and she was on him immediately, swinging both fists and feet in quick succession. She knew that she had bruised his arms rather badly. Finally one of her fists broke through his defenses, and she struck him again, causing him to collapse. He held his bleeding nose in shock as Ulrich pulled himself to his feet, making himself Yumi's next opponent. She drew her sword and struck forward with it, Ulrich didn't have the chance to move._

_Yumi felt a strange pang in her heart as she ran her small sword through him, his eyes widened in disbelief, "W-why?" He got out in a strangled whisper before collapsing to the ground, in an unconscious heap._

_She turned and fled, sword still held him hand, his blood still dripping from its blade. She didn't care about the others right then, only the pain in her heart kept her moving, moving as far as possible from the group._

_Now:_

She stared at her blood spattered hands in terror, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Why was she crying? Why, why did stabbing him have such a traumatic affect on her? When Xana walked through the front door, sporting Osuna on one shoulder, he was furious. "Where were you?" He roared, lowering Osuna in the entryway and moving towards Yumi threateningly.

She looked up at him with glimmering eyes, "How could it hurt me so much to stab somebody that I hated?" She asked in a quivering voice.

He faltered at her broken appearance, and instead of saying anything, he pulled her frail form into his arms, soon she grew calm, and then her body went limp against him. Xana licked his lips as though he'd just finished a delicious meal, and lifted her into the air easily. He moved to the stairs, and slipped up their length before entering her room. When he tried to lower her into the bed she refused to release him, and the end result was his toppling into the bed beside her.

He merely lay there for several hours, watching her face contort with different emotions occasionally, and he thought that she was beautiful. Her lips drew his attention and he couldn't resist leaning in to touch his to hers.

_The next morning_

Yumi awoke with an unusual warmth snaked about her body. She was unwont to open her eyes and face reality, there was a strange dread hovering in her breast. Warm breath tickled her throat and her eyes immediately snapped open. She caught sight of tussled black hair, and she nearly fell out of the bed her surprise.

Somehow she managed to still her hammering heart, and then she was able to think rationally and slip out of his grip. The events of the past evening were fuzzy, and as she tried to remember them she began to cook breakfast- looking at the clock she realized that it was after noon, and as such, the meal couldn't be considered breakfast. But she made it anyway, better eggs than nothing.

"Something smells delicious," A soft voice murmured from the doorway.

"Osuna!" Yumi jumped in surprise and turned towards him.

"Why was I laying in the entryway, I have some major muscle cramps now..." He said, slipping to the table as though nothing were wrong, "How long was I out, anyway? Ten- twelve hours?"

"Actually it's been about a year..." Yumu finished her cooking and set out several dishes as well as the food that she'd made, "Xana and I managed to get you to Lyoko to reverse the cell destruction in your body."

Osuna was silent for a long while, unable to even reply to what she'd said, "A year, huh?" He was eerily calm as he shoveled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

_Several hours earlier_

"Ulrich!" Aelita found herself crying out in horror as his body collapsed and a crimson pool began to form about his prone form.

She turned accusing eyes to Yumi, and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out, the horror on Yumi's face was clearer than anything else that she'd seen that night. She closed her mouth and lowered her gaze as Yumi fled. "Ulrich!" Odd reacted the quickest and tore off his coat and shirt, the coat he pulled back on.

Swiftly he pulled Ulrich's shirt up and pressed his to the other man's wound. "What're you waiting for, Aelita? Call an ambulence!" He exclaimed frantically.

Aelita was snapped back into reality and she nodded, "A-alright," She pulled out the phone and quickly dialed the hospital.

Within minutes an ambulance arrived and Ulrich was swiftly removed from thir care, "Please be okay!" Jeremie pleaded, "Don't let him die!"

The police arrived then, and they were questioned vigorously throughout the rest of the evening. The three were unwilling to implicate Yumi, Ulrich would never forgive them, and despite the brainwashing that Xana had put her through, she was still their friend. So what did they do? They made up a story. "We were attacked in the street and dragged into this old factory," Aelita said, "Ulrich recovered the quickest and tried to protect us, in the end he was stabbed and whoever did it fled. It was too dark to see their faces.

Odd and Jereming quickly added their own portions to the tale, and eventually they were allowed their leave. They then fled to the hospital to check on their wounded comrade. "Ulrich Stern?" The pretty nurse at the receptionists desk asked, "Ah yes, brought in from a stabbing incident," Her chrome fingernails raced over a keyboard, and the light of the computer gleamed in her eyes, "He's currently in surger," She said, kindly pointing them towards one of the hospital's operating rooms so that they could wait.

After several hours Ulrich's prone form was wheeled out of the large metal doors by several grim-faced doctors, the surgery had been a success, however mild, but there was still the distinct possibility that he would die. He didn't awaken all that day or the next.

_With Yumi, same day as operation_

"Why..." Osuna spoke aloud at last, "Why is there blood on you?"

"Blood?" Yumi glanced down and saw that the front of her shirt was splattered with crimson and when she turned her hands over they, too, were stained red.

Her heart sped up painfully with it's beating and it took all the willpower she had to simply stand up and walk steadily over to the sink. In a daze she began to scrub furiously at the dried blood on her. It wasn't that she had a fear of blood, but that this seemed foreboding, and painful to her heart. It was as though she'd done something to hurt somebody that she loved, and pain blossomed again in her breast at this thought. _Had _she done something? Yumi didn't know, but she was running short on breath, what had happened last night after they'd taken Osuna to Lyoko? She couldn't remember, and perhaps that was a blessing. Would she want to remember after all? "Yumi, is something wrong?" She turned around swiftly and saw Xana standing in the doorway, his fingers entwined in his air and his eyes still partially closed.

"What happened last night, after I took Osuna into Lyoko?" She asked in a surprisingly clear voice.

"Oh, Osuna, I see you've awoken." Xana turned his attention from her to Osuna easily.

"I have," He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Xana sat down at the table and forked some eggs and bacon onto his plate, "It has been a long time since last we've seen you in good health, has it not, Yumi?" He looked at her and she nodded meekly. "I"m glad you are well."

Yumi moved slowly over to the table, was Xana hiding something? She couldn't very well confront him, she didn't want to be victim to his temper ever again, not like the previous year. That time she'd had to drag herself to the hospital, and then there'd been questions, and police. For weeks she wasn't able to drag herself out of the hospital bed. She nodded to herself, definately never again. "Yumi? Why don't you get something to eat?" Osuna asked, "You look kind of pale, are you getting sick?"

"No," Yumi shook her head and quickly gathered food onto her plate, "I'm fine."

_A/N Alright, I'll cut it off there I think, so what did you guys think? I hope that it wasn't too awful, and if it was- I apologize. _

_Preview of the next chapter: She found herself clutching her head as her walls crumbled and the memory of that night filled her mind. Her body shook with fear and remorse, and she could still see the blood on her hands, the blood that she had worked so hard to scrub away. She screamed piercingly and collapsed in the middle of the street, headed towards her limp form was the figure of a speeding car. It's driver didn't slow or see her._

_Heh, hope that preview gets some interest, lately I haven't gotten too many reviews for this story, which is kind of sad to me. Anyway, I really look forward to your reviews!! Now onto those great random facts!!!_

_No piece of square dry paper can be folded more than 7 times in half! _

_A group of geese on the ground is a gaggle, a group of geese in the air is a skein!_

_Over 2500 left handed people a year are killed from using products made for right handed people! (This is crazy!!! I can't believe so many people die because of this...)_

_I'll see everybody next chapter, if I don't update again before Christmas then I wish everyone a Merry Christmas!!! _Starts writing next chapter.


	20. Chapter 18: Hiroki introduced to Lyoko

_Chapter 18: Hiroki introduced to Lyoko_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will. _

_A/N: So, how was everyone's Christmas? Good I hope. I got everything I wanted, including the bass guitar that I've been dying to have for a few years now … Sorry for the delay (I'm always apologizing). But for a while I was lacking inspiration for this next chapter. To be honest I was hoping to get to the 200 review mark, but I didn't quite make it… 21 people have this story on favorites… _Sigh. _I wish they all would review for me…_

_Anyway, I promise that I'll start updating more often now that I've got a computer in my bedroom. Also, I'll make faster updates if I get more reviews. I dropped from 12-9 reviews. Hell, I've got 5066 hits on this story! If everyone that looked at my story reviewed, how many would that be? A lot probably. So help me out with getting more reviews, I love you all!!!_

_Please review when you've read the story, I get a lot of hits, but for some reason not a lot of reviews... Although I'm sure that's the case with everyone, ne? My highest number of reviews on a chapter was 18, and that was back at chapter 12… Is my story getting boring or letting people down or something?_

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and send you through the usual lists, with a little added on, and then to the chapter. Enjoy._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people): _

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Shadow Fox (It's an absolutely awesome Naruto fic, check it out)_

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic) _

_A Forgotten Memory _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style _

_A Path Worth Retracing _

_Hate is Only Skin Deep _

_My Memory's Heartache _

_Full Metal Hakusho _

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously) _

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?) _

_Previously:_

_Yumi moved slowly over to the table, was Xana hiding something? She couldn't very well confront him, she didn't want to be victim to his temper ever again, not like the previous year. That time she'd had to drag herself to the hospital, and then there'd been questions, and police. For weeks she wasn't able to drag herself out of the hospital bed. She nodded to herself, definately never again. "Yumi? Why don't you get something to eat?" Osuna asked, "You look kind of pale, are you getting sick?"_

_"No," Yumi shook her head and quickly gathered food onto her plate, "I'm fine."_

_Now:_

_He never answered my question… _Yumi thought to herself later that afternoon. _What happened last night? _She was outside, wandering around their small yard thoughtfully, she had been for the past hour and a half now. "Yumi, what're you doing?" Osuna called out to her from the doorway, making his way into the yard, "Is there something wrong?"

"There's a gap in my memory." Yumi stated simply, "I don't know why I was covered with blood this morning. My memory simply… fades right after exiting Lyoko. I can't recall anything."

"Did you ever think that maybe it was for the best?" Osuna asked, tugging her to the ground so that they sat on the plush grass comfortably as he spoke.

"For the best?" Yumi asked, gazing sideways at him in uncertainty.

"When you saw that blood on your hands you freaked out, remember? Maybe you yourself blocked out the memory to get rid of whatever pain it instilled upon your mind. Don't strain yourself to remember those memories, for they are the ones best left forgotten." Osuna laid back in the grass and stared at the sky thoughtfully.

"But I can't just let it go. I want to know _why _it was such a horrible feeling to have that blood upon me… The other day I was approached by a man claiming to be my brother…"

"What!?!" Osuna sat bolt upright, startled by what she had just said.

"I was upset that somebody would say that." Yumi said softly, "Especially since I don't have a brother."

Osuna breathed a small sigh of relief, "Probably somebody planning on robbing you." He said in an even tone.

"He left after telling me his name. Said it was 'Hiroki'." She stood up, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I think that I must be coming down with something after all and I can't afford to be ill. Xana's plan will soon come to fruition and I need to be well and by his side for that."

"Alright then," Osuna said, "I hope you feel better soon, Yumi."

She got up to leave but his voice stopped her, "Thank you."

"Huh?" She turned to look at him quizzically.

"For taking care of me while I was ill, thank you." Osuna said sincerely.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Yumi smiled softly and Osuna felt happy that she seemed to have forgotten about the missing memory, "You're my friend, I couldn't just leave you to die."

And with that she entered the house, soon replaced by Xana, who came over to Osuna immediately. "What did she say?" He asked bluntly, seating himself in the grass.

"She was worried about her lost memory- what did you erase, anyway?" Osuna asked.

"She stabbed Ulrich." Xana said, "And when she did so immense fear and pain went through her. She fled from the factory, leaving him to die and me to get you out unnoticed… I couldn't very well leave such an alarming memory in place. She could have regained her old memories with the shock of the situation."

Osuna snickered, "So, did she kill him?"

"No," He said darkly, "the others called for help and his life was saved."

"Damn…" Osuna sighed, "Why can't they all just die already?"

_At the hospital two days later_

A young and tall Japanese man stood at the reception desk, speaking with the nurse in a soft tone. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot let you see him." The two were arguing.

"Why not? His black eyes flashed in frustration, "My sister is his friend, and I have to speak with him."

"Whatever it is will have to wait until he is allowed to leave intensive care. I have been given specific orders that only Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Stone, Jeremie Belpois, and his family are able to see him." She was a pretty redhead with a stern look on her face that told the young man that no matter how many times he asked, he would not be allowed through.

"Hey, Elise, we're here to see Ulrich again." A familiar humor-filled voice called from behind him and the young man turned.

"Odd, Jeremie, Aelita!" He said in surprise.

"Do we know you?" Aelita asked in a sheepish tone.

"You did once; I have to talk to all of you about Yumi." The young man blocked their path to Ulrich's room, "I was going to see Ulrich, but this nurse refused to let me pass…"

"What about Yumi?" Jeremie pressed, bringing him back to the previous topic.

The young man sighed and raked a hand through his mussed black hair. "I want to know just why she doesn't recognize me anymore." He said flatly, "A few days ago I saw her, and she doesn't recognize me."

The three looked between themselves uncomfortably, "Just who are you?" Odd finally asked.

"It's me, Hiroki." He stated, and the three of them took several startled steps backwards.

"Hiroki? That's impossible, he died several years ago." Jeremie said, rubbing at his temples.

"But that's the thing, I didn't die, and neither did mom or dad! We were taken to a hospital in England and kept there for these past few years. They said that Yumi had died, but I knew otherwise. I could see her sometimes, in my dreams. She would be sad or upset. And then her emotions were gone, and she wasn't there anymore, that's when I knew that something was wrong. I've only just been allowed to return. Now please tell me, why doesn't she remember anything?"

Again the three looked between themselves, coming to a mutual agreement. "We're going to see Ulrich right now." Jeremie said, "In two hours meet us at that old abandoned factory."

"Two hours?" Hiroki asked skeptically.

"We'll be there, and then we can tell you everything." Aelita said, "For now we have to check on Ulrich. He was seriously injured and he is our friend. Please understand and wait for us."

After a moment of thought, Hiroki nodded, "Fine, I will be waiting in two hours exactly." He said, moving to the side and allowing them to pass him by.

The three walked in silence until they were by Ulrich's side. "Just what's going on?" Odd was the first to speak, "Weren't Yumi's family dead? How could something like this happen?"

"I don't know." Jeremie said, "But at least they're still alive, so that when we can manage the time reversal, everything will be back to normal." Relief was evident.

"Did you find the tower then?" Ulrich's voice was a meek whisper, but it made the three jump simultaneously, none had known that he'd awakened.

"No," Aelita said sadly, "but there's some good news to be had nonetheless."

"And what is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It seems that Yumi's family was never killed." Odd said, "They were told that she died and taken to London. Seems Xana's not as powerful as he seems, full of illusions, you know?"

"How did you find that out?" Ulrich tried to sit up, and when he couldn't, he released a distressed sigh and gave up.

"Because we just spoke with Hiroki, he came here to the hospital and we promised to meet him at the factory. We're going to tell him _everything._" Jeremie said.

"Hiroki?" Ulrich smiled, remembering the boy. "He should be about 18 or 19 now, huh?"

"He grew up a lot."

"That's good. Perhaps he can help us." Ulrich said flatly, turning his gaze to the ceiling, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to help out for a while yet…"

"Its fine, Ulrich." Jeremie assured him, "If anything, you _need_ your rest. Don't be getting depressed on us now."

"I hope you're meeting with Hiroki goes well." Ulrich said simply.

_At the factory, several hours later_

Hiroki paced the cluttered outer area of the factory for about twenty minutes; he'd gotten there a bit early in his excitement to find out just what was wrong with his sister. "Hiroki!" Aelita's voice floated over to him and he turned to see the group standing near an old, rundown elevator, she waved him over and he went.

"What is it?" He asked as the elevator opened and the group stepped inside.

"We're going to talk inside, it's alright, this elevator is quite safe." Jeremie assured him, and he followed them into the elevator.

They descended to the computer room, and when the elevator doors opened, Hiroki gasped, "Just what is this place?" He asked in awe.

"We called it the factory." Odd said as Jeremie seated himself in the only chair in the room.

It swiveled around until he was before a large computer, and he began to type, "This is where we fought evil." Jeremie said simply over his shoulder, "Where Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and myself fought off a monster called Xana who sought world domination. And this is the place where Yumi became our enemy."

"Your enemy?" Osuna asked, moving nearer Jeremie.

"This is the very place where Xana erased her memories and virtualized himself into the real world. We've been fighting him since we were in Kadic. And even now we're battling him. For the past few years we've been searching for a missing tower. The key to turning back time and reversing Xana's damage on the world."

"None of this is making sense." Hiroki said.

"Which is why I'm going to take you to Lyoko- if that's okay with you."

"What's Lyoko?"

"It's the virtual plane on which our battles with Xana used to take place." Jeremie's fingers flew across the keyboard, "And it is where we fight his monsters still."

"Virtual world huh? Sounds like a video game to me…"

"But it's not. You could _die _in there." Jeremie's voice was dead serious and Hiroki didn't doubt the truth that they held, "So, do you want to know more about what we do?"

"Yes," Hiroki said after a moment.

"Then go with Odd and Aelita downstairs and enter a scanner." Jeremie said, "I've almost got the shell profile completed, all you need to do is get in."

"Alright." Hiroki was led to the elevator once more and they descended to another level, where the other two quickly entered cylindrical objects in the room.

After only a moment's hesitation he entered one and with a hiss, the doors closed on all three, blocking his view of the outside world. There was a blast of air from beneath him, and suddenly the world around him changed.

_With Yumi_

After a few days of rest Yumi felt much better. Her worry about the lost memories had gradually faded from her mind during that short period of time, and soon she found herself rather happy again. Life was back to the usual routine, and today was no different. She was going out to buy groceries, so she called from the doorway to the men in the house, "I'll be back in a while, we're running low on a few things!"

"Don't take too long." Xana's cold voice held only the smallest hint of concern for her, and that made her smile as she close the door behind her and headed out into the street.

She descended into thought, somehow finding herself back onto the subject of that pesky lost memory. _Blood._ The thought came to mind, and following it was, _Ulrich._ "Does this mean that it was Ulrich's blood that was on me?" She thought aloud, pausing in the center of the street. A pang ran through her heart at the thought.

She found herself clutching her head as her walls crumbled and the memory of that night filled her mind. Her body shook with fear and remorse, and she could still see the blood on her hands, the blood that she had worked so hard to scrub away. She screamed piercingly and collapsed in the middle of the street, headed towards her limp form was the figure of a speeding car. Its driver didn't slow or see her.

It was only at the last second that the driver caught sight of her still form, and then all he could do was slam on the breaks and jerk the wheel to the side. But it was too late, he was already upon her. There was a sickening thump, and then his car overturned twice, before coming to rest against a telephone pole.

Several doors burst open at the ruckus, and the home where Yumi lived was no exception. Both Xana and Osuna had peered outside curiously at the sound, and when they caught sight of Yumi, laying motionless in the street, inexplicable rage filled the both of them.

The driver of the vehicle that had hit her slid shakily out of the driver's side window, which had shattered when he flipped. He was bleeding rather badly in a few places, and had had a good scare, but that was about the extent of his injuries. He took one look at the girl lying on the ground and fled the scene. "Hey, stop!" A man's voice shouted, anger twisted through it, but he kept moving, and soon he had escaped the street.

The distant sound of an ambulance's siren was heard, and within minutes it rounded the corner, stopping beside the wrecked car. "You may as well not check the car, that bastard ran off." Xana snarled, stalking out into the street as a stretcher was pulled from the back of the ambulance.

The two paramedics faltered at the fury in the man's voice, but otherwise they moved easily to Yumi's side. Just then a police cruiser pulled out and the officer on the passenger side stepped out. "Go find that bastard!" It was Osuna who spoke now as he moved to the officer's side, "He hit Yumi and then ran off. I'm sure he didn't get far." He glared off down the street, searching for the fleeing man.

The officer turned and called for his partner, and after a brief, but silent, conference, the other got back into the cruiser and took off down the street, searching for the fleeing man. "Mind telling me exactly what happened here?" The remaining officer asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Osuna retorted, "He came flying up the street and hit Yumi."

"Were there any actual eyewitnesses to the accident?" The officer asked.

"Not that I know of." Osuna said flustered, "We came out when we heard the car flip…" He watched as Yumi was put into the back of the ambulance, and wondered if she was going to be okay.

_A/N: Okay then, I'm gonna stop it there! So what do you think, good, bad, can't decide? Just leave a review regardless, I don't mind._

_Preview for next chapter: She was in a world of darkness, a place that she normally wouldn't be. Before her was a long hallway with many doors. Some, she found to her annoyance, were locked, and from beneath their frames emitted a gentle warmth that she longed to fully feel. Those that weren't locked were memories of the time that she'd spent with Xana and Osuna, and all though most of them were comfortable, none held the warmth of those mysterious locked doors._

_Well, I was feeling nice and made this chapter longer than they usually are, dunno why, but I guess I was inspired. I look forward to your reviews, now onto the random facts!!_

_Random facts of the day:_

_The sloth (a mammal) moves so slowly that green algae can grow undisturbed on its fur!_

_Cat urine glows under a black-light!_

_The world's termites outweigh the world's humans 10 to 1! (Jeez, I don't envy the fool who gives termites brains… XD)_

_The electric chair was invented by a dentist! (O.o weird…)_

_Windmills always turn counter-clockwise. Except for the windmills in Ireland!_

_A hedgehog's heart beats 300 times a minute on average!_

_Well, I was feeling nice and gave 6 interesting facts instead of the usual three… I'll post the next chapter soon!_


	21. Chapter 19: Return to the Past Now!

_Chapter 19: Return to the Past Now!_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will. _

_A/N: Ack, I am so sorry for the lengthy amount of time that I have gone without updating my story! e.e It's been so busy for me lately, first I was in a musical- a last hurrah for high school you could say, I was swamped with finals _and_ graduation- all of this at the same time! Then came summer, I was horribly stressed for most of it, my younger sister got pregnant and had a preemie baby, then I went and moved in with a good friend for a couple of months to relieve the stress of my home life… I'm back home, have been since early October, but again, things have been hectic- I was without net until a few weeks ago, and I've just been horribly lazy as result… Not to mention, last Christmas I lost my cat TT, he'd been with us for 5 years, so it was a really harsh blow to me._

_I promise, _promise_ that I'll update more often with this, there is no excuse for leaving you guys hanging for such a long time!_

_I'll make even faster updates if I get more reviews. I dropped from 12-9 reviews. Hell, I've got 5066 hits on this story! If everyone that looked at my story reviewed, how many would that be? A lot probably. So help me out with getting more reviews, I love you all!!!_

_Please review when you've read the story, I get a lot of hits, but for some reason not a lot of reviews... Although I'm sure that's the case with everyone, ne? My highest number of reviews on a chapter was 18, and that was back at chapter 12… Is my story getting boring or letting people down or something?_

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and send you through the usual lists, with a little added on, and then to the chapter. Enjoy._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people): _

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Shadow Fox (It's an absolutely awesome Naruto fic, check it out)_

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic) _

_A Forgotten Memory _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style _

_A Path Worth Retracing _

_Hate is Only Skin Deep _

_My Memory's Heartache _

_Full Metal Hakusho _

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously) _

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?) _

_Previously:_

_The distant sound of an ambulance's siren was heard, and within minutes it rounded the corner, stopping beside the wrecked car. "You may as well not check the car, that bastard ran off." Xana snarled, stalking out into the street as a stretcher was pulled from the back of the ambulance._

_The two paramedics faltered at the fury in the man's voice, but otherwise they moved easily to Yumi's side. Just then a police cruiser pulled out and the officer on the passenger side stepped out. "Go find that bastard!" It was Osuna who spoke now as he moved to the officer's side, "He hit Yumi and then ran off. I'm sure he didn't get far." He glared off down the street, searching for the fleeing man._

_The officer turned and called for his partner, and after a brief, but silent, conference, the other got back into the cruiser and took off down the street, searching for the fleeing man. "Mind telling me exactly what happened here?" The remaining officer asked._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Osuna retorted, "He came flying up the street and hit Yumi."_

"_Were there any actual eyewitnesses to the accident?" The officer asked._

"_Not that I know of." Osuna said flustered, "We came out when we heard the car flip…" He watched as Yumi was put into the back of the ambulance, and wondered if she was going to be okay._

_Now:_

"Are you kidding, what is this?!" Hiroki's voice was more than a little frustrated, and frankly Odd and Aelita couldn't blame him.

He was dressed as a ninja, though he had a silver patch across his chest that took on the form of a teddy bear. He had a pouch at his waist that carried multiple kunai and shuriken, "Why is there a stuffed animal on my clothes? This isn't cool…" He muttered.

"Sorry 'bout your luck there, Hiroki, but you're stuck with that." Odd said, "You think I wanted to be a purple cat when _I_ first came to Lyoko? Nuh-uh, though now I don't mind quite so much, it's really quite useful."

Hiroki frowned, "Fine… What do we do now?" He asked flatly, crossing his arms.

"Now?" Aelita said, "We search, we don't have a choice but to keep looking. If we can find that activated tower… We can save Yumi."

"I see." Hiroki said, nodding, "Where do we look?"

"Everywhere…" Odd said, "It's got to be here somewhere after all, you know? We've searched Lyoko from top to bottom, and we just can't find it."

"Which is precisely why I'm starting to believe that it isn't on Lyoko anymore." Jeremie's voice sounded around them and Hiroki jumped in surprise before looking around.

When he didn't see Jeremie he became skeptical, "Jeremie? Where are you?"

"I'm at the supercomputer of course." Jeremie replied, "Listen, I'm working on a project that _could_ allow us to dive into the digital sea. I've been working on it off and on for a few years now, and I think I may be making progress."

Aelita looked surprised, "You have, Jeremie? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped… and maybe we could have gotten it done sooner…"

"I don't know… I guess I saw how hard you guys were working to find that tower… I did it by myself while you guys looked for that tower… I figured that if I could do that, I could also be helping Yumi…" His voice was rather sad and strained.

"Jeremie… You _are_ helping!" Aelita said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Einstein, we need somebody there to let us know when there are enemies around!" Odd put in.

"Speaking of, you've got a couple of Blocks headed your way." Jeremie said, "Be careful, guys."

"What are _Blocks_?" Hiroki asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough." Odd replied, "You'd best get out your weapon…"

"Weapon?" Hiroki drew out several shuriken, a frown still touching to his lips as four large cube-shaped creatures with strange symbols on each side approached quickly, "What in the…" He started, his gaze intent as a red glow enveloped one of the symbols.

He was thrown back by the impact and grunted in pain before leaping to his feet, "That thing shoots lasers?!" He exclaimed in disbelief as Odd ran at it.

"Yeah, they all do, watch the blue ones though, they'll freeze you!" Aelita said intently, throwing her fans at another set of Blocks.

"Laser arrow!" Odd's voice drew Hiroki's attention back to him just in time for the Block to explode.

"Whoa, awesome!" Hiroki found himself explaining as he looked at the shuriken in his own grasp.

"Look, Hiroki, it's easy, just aim for the eyes." Odd called as he went after a second Block.

"Aim for the eyes? Right…" Hiroki said, dodging yet another of the lasers and throwing two shuriken, one glanced uselessly off the rocky flesh of a Block, and the other buried itself in the eye on its front.

It was only seconds before the Block exploded, "Um… Aelita? Odd?" Hiroki said as he looked up, "What are those things coming towards us?"

"Oh no!" Jeremie's voice sounded above them, "Hornets, a dozen of them!"

"I don't understand…" Aelita said, catching her fans, "Lyoko hasn't been so active since-"

"Since the year Xana stole Yumi from us." Jeremie finished grimly, "What could he be planning?"

_With Osuna and Xana, at the hospital_

She was in a world of darkness, a place that she normally wouldn't be. Before her was a long hallway with many doors. Some, she found to her annoyance, were locked, and from beneath their frames emitted a gentle warmth that she longed to fully feel. Those that weren't locked were memories of the time that she'd spent with Xana and Osuna, and all though most of them were comfortable, none held the warmth of those mysterious locked doors.

She wondered briefly if perhaps she were dead, the strange calm that surrounded her was unnatural. Yumi had never known such a peace to exist in a single body, after all. She got flashes of memory from the night that she had stabbed Ulrich and felt like she was being torn apart all over again.

Yumi's face contorted in pain, her pulse rate fluctuated often. She'd been in and out of surgery, and yet her condition only seemed to grow worse. Osuna and Xana sat near her bed, gazing at her in worry. "We don't have a choice." Xana said, "We're going to have to launch a return trip to the past."

"Is that wise?" Osuna questioned, looking over at him.

"If we don't do it Yumi will die and our plans will be ruined." Xana responded, "Besides, it shouldn't be a problem if I do it myself and lock the program back up. Those foolish brats will never be able to unlock the code, they'll never figure out the password."

Osuna nodded, "I see, alright." He said at last in agreement.

"Are you ready?" His voice was cold, but determined.

"Of course, I would do anything for Yumi." Osuna responded as they stood.

The two men left the room and the hospital altogether. They walked slowly towards the factory, "We're going to have some trouble." Xana said as they entered the elevator, "They're on Lyoko, which means we will have to deal with Belpois."

"I'll deal with that sniveling brat." Osuna said confidently, "I'll distract him for you."

"Good." Xana said as they entered the lab.

Jeremie barely had time to look back at them before Osuna had him pinned to the ground. He grunted in pain and shoved the older man off of him, "What are you doing here?!" He demanded, crouching into a defensive position as Osuna lunged.

Xana sat at the supercomputer, he only needed a moment to tap into the necessary programs. "Jeremie?" Odd was just climbing the last rungs of the ladder that led into the room.

When he caught sight of Jeremie and Osuna wrestling fiercely near the supercomputer he dashed over to help, "Xana, you slimy bastard!" He shouted as he caught sight of him, Xana had to be stopped before he could do any damage to Aelita and Hiroki who were still on Lyoko.

Xana gave him a triumphant smirk, "Return to the past now." He hit the return key as Odd swung his fist, and a brilliant light engulfed all of them.

_With the others_

"What happened?" Aelita questioned, they were in the factory- she, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Hiroki whom had retained his memories from the return trip.

"I don't know… Xana activated the return to the past for some reason…" Jeremie said, "I don't understand though, by doing that he ended up helping Ulrich as well…"

Ulrich frowned deeply as he touched a hand to his torso, the wound might have been gone, but the emotional scar that it had torn through him would never fade. Yumi had _stabbed_ him, she had very nearly _killed_ him. His Yumi would never have been able to do something so terrible. "Ulrich, you frown any deeper and your mouth'll fall off your face." Odd commented.

"Knock off the lame jokes." Ulrich said, "We've got to figure out just what Xana is up to. We _need_ to find that activated tower, _and_ the code for the return trip to the past. Anybody else think that it is possible that Xana forgot to lock it up again?"

"He has, Ulrich, I'm sorry." Jeremie said, lowering his head, "I've been trying to get into the program, but it's not working."

"Explain more about this return to the past thing." Hiroki said at last, "What is it, how does it work?"

"It's as it is implied." Aelita said, "It literally returns one to the past, and only those of us who have been scanned by the supercomputer will remember anything. My father built it more than 20 years ago while I was still a child… So we do not truly know how it works."

"More than 20 years?" Hiroki shook his head, "You're not almost 40, Aelita."

"I know…" Aelita said, "My father and I… we ran and hid on Lyoko and I was lying dormant until Jeremie found me…"

Hiroki nodded slowly, "And by remaining dormant- in a state of stasis, your body didn't mature." He said, "But your voice- when I was a kid… I remember your voice sounded so much older…" Things were falling into place in his mind, "How many times did you use the return trip to the past?"

"More than we can count." Jeremie replied, "We've been struggling against Xana for more than six years. We've been saving the world for a long time…"

"So, what exactly happened six years ago?" Hiroki asked, "What happened with my sister?"

The others explained to him in full, about the accident that he hardly remembered, and about when Yumi had found out that she had lost her family. It hadn't been more than a few days after that she'd joined forces with Xana. "She joined him willingly?!" Hiroki said in disbelief.

"No, not willingly." Aelita said firmly, "Yumi was forced to join Xana, I'm sure of it. That's why she was injured that morning- Osuna… he had to of made her get into that scanner that night… Xana is the one at fault here- for everything."

"Yeah." Ulrich agreed, scowling, "He took Yumi away from us and he's murdered several innocent people."

"He's planning something big." Jeremie said, "I just wish I knew what it was."

"So… Jeremie, how is your project going?" Aelita thought it was time for a change in subject.

"Project?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I was working on a sort of submarine for the digital sea." Jeremie said, "It's been several years, but I think I've got a working plan. And if we can really get into the digital sea… Maybe we'll find everything that we've been looking for!"

"That sounds exciting!" Hiroki said, "I wonder what it could possibly look like…"

"We'll find out soon enough." Odd said, "It's probably really boring though." He shrugged.

"But chock full of useful information." Jeremie replied, "Who knows what kind of data we could find out there…"

"You're right." Aelita said, "When can we use it?"

"I'm getting the hangar set up in Sector 5 now." Jeremie said, "It should be ready for a trial run in two days."

"We'll be ready." Ulrich said, "We'll save Yumi from Xana's filthy clutches."

"Right!" The others agreed in excitement, they were getting so close to recovering their lost friend!

_With Xana_

He watched her sleep, captivated by the slight partition of her lips and the fluttering of her dark lashes. He didn't know when he'd become so enamored with the woman, but perhaps that was his entire reason for choosing her to be the one to serve by his side. "You have such great potential, Yumi… I wish that you would realize it and serve me with your _full_ power." It had taken another visit with the schiphezoa to make her forget the incident with Ulrich- he hadn't realized how close he had truly come to losing her to him until he'd taken her back to Lyoko.

Yumi stirred slightly and he slipped out of the room, best not to let her know that he'd been watching. Xana found Osuna in the kitchen, the tantalizing aroma of steaks cooking in the oven. When he'd been a simple computer program he had never imagined _anything_ like the wonderful taste of food.

He had been trapped for so long, his plans always foiled by the brats that had grown into even more irritating adults. They were always there to interfere, and they were apparently always at the factory. But they weren't going to foil his plans, not this time, he was free, and he had power beyond their imaginations!

To be free of Lyoko, that was something that he wanted more than anything. He had to destroy it; he had to destroy it before they found his replicas- Lyoko look-alike worlds scattered in the digital sea. One of them carried the activated tower that he'd managed to steal away from Lyoko itself. One of them carried the single thing that could ruin his plans and force him back into the boundaries of Lyoko. He was glad that they had no idea, and glad for the time he still had. _Yumi._ That single thought was enough to keep him going, he wanted her to rule by his side when they'd made his plans a reality.

_A/N: Well, I seem hellbent on ending just about every chapter with some kind of cliffhanger or other- again I am _so_ sorry for not updating in so long! Things got so hectic that I just forgot e.e, hope you guys will forgive me…_

_I hope that this chapter was good, I've been working on it for a good 2 or 3 hours I think… And my brain is dead- I have yet to go to bed… I need some good sleep soon._

_Anyway, to the random facts!:_

Camels have three eyelids to protect themselves from blowing sand! 

The placement of a donkey's eyes in its head enables it to see all four feet at all times!

Human teeth are almost as hard as rocks!

A mole can dig a tunnel 300 feet long in just one night!

Ancient Egyptians slept on pillows made of stone!

A hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a 4 foot tall child inside!


	22. Chapter 20: Plans are Set in Motion

_Chapter 20: Plans are Set in Motion_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I've actually remembered to write one (again): Sadly enough I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, believe me, there would be some big changes in some of the things that have happened. Plus: You would be seeing this as a movie, and not reading it on ff dot net. So no… I don't own it and never will. _

_A/N: Its been a long time, I know… but I've got my reasons. Shortly after my last update I left home to try and make a living for myself. Wound up bouncing from home to home because people are seriously cruel… I initially was staying with a really close friend of mine and her parents (My main reason for leaving home was to make things easier on my mom, who was being evicted from the house…). Anyway, her mom is an emotionally abusive psychotic bitch. I was there for a few months and didn't have net access AT ALL. I couldn't get a hold of my own mom, and once I'd bounced between two different homes I got in contact with a good friend of hers. Turned out my mom had been attacked and robbed… She'd lost her phone and a good bit of personal things. _

_I wound up moving back in with my mom to help out for a while and then her friend made me an offer I couldn't refuse. She would help me get my license, IDs, and other stuff I'd lost, as well as help me to find a job and a vehicle. So I went to stay with her for a while. She was pretty decent for the first month, and then started getting controlling. Once I got my vehicle I started looking for a place to live._

_On December 31, 2008 my uncle passed away. He had a heart attack and froze to death outside. It wasn't a fun new year… And then in February one of my best friends passed away- we still don't quite know what happened. She was 18. And then shortly after that I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my tailbone. (They say bad things happen in 3s… )_

_Eventually I found a house, didn't seem too bad at first, so myself and two friends pooled our cash together and rented it. After a while we found out that our landlord was a real sleaze and wouldn't fix anything. We had sewage leaking into our kitchen, no thermostat so we froze in the winter and sweated in the summer… Broken windows, it wasn't fun. Anyway, after our house was broken into twice we finally told the landlord to fuck off and left. Now I'm staying with another friend until I can get back on my feet again. Hopefully this time with a better landlord… And I'm hoping to find inspiration for this story and be able to keep updating again. Its been too long and I refuse to give up on it…_

_I'll make even faster updates if I get more reviews. I dropped from 12-9 reviews. Hell, I've got 5066 hits on this story! If everyone that looked at my story reviewed, how many would that be? A lot probably. So help me out with getting more reviews, I love you all!!!_

_Anyway, I'll shut up now and send you through the usual lists, with a little added on, and then to the chapter. Enjoy._

_Must reads (and I do mean must, these are good stories people): _

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Shadow Fox (It's an absolutely awesome Naruto fic, check it out)_

_Koukyuu no Toriko (This is a slash fic) _

_A Forgotten Memory _

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style _

_A Path Worth Retracing _

_Hate is Only Skin Deep _

_My Memory's Heartache _

_Full Metal Hakusho _

_Lost Forever in a Tragedy? (Inspiration for this story, read it, seriously) _

_Returning Home (sequel to Lost Forever in a Tragedy?) _

_Previously:_

_He watched her sleep, captivated by the slight partition of her lips and the fluttering of her dark lashes. He didn't know when he'd become so enamored with the woman, but perhaps that was his entire reason for choosing her to be the one to serve by his side. "You have such great potential, Yumi… I wish that you would realize it and serve me with your full power." It had taken another visit with the schiphezoa to make her forget the incident with Ulrich- he hadn't realized how close he had truly come to losing her to him until he'd taken her back to Lyoko._

_Yumi stirred slightly and he slipped out of the room, best not to let her know that he'd been watching. Xana found Osuna in the kitchen, the tantalizing aroma of steaks cooking in the oven. When he'd been a simple computer program he had never imagined anything like the wonderful taste of food._

_He had been trapped for so long, his plans always foiled by the brats that had grown into even more irritating adults. They were always there to interfere, and they were apparently always at the factory. But they weren't going to foil his plans, not this time, he was free, and he had power beyond their imaginations!_

_To be free of Lyoko, that was something that he wanted more than anything. He had to destroy it; he had to destroy it before they found his replicas- Lyoko look-alike worlds scattered in the digital sea. One of them carried the activated tower that he'd managed to steal away from Lyoko itself. One of them carried the single thing that could ruin his plans and force him back into the boundaries of Lyoko. He was glad that they had no idea, and glad for the time he still had. Yumi. That single thought was enough to keep him going, he wanted her to rule by his side when they'd made his plans a reality._

_Now:_

"Are you guys ready?" Jeremie stood near the elevator, his arms crossed uncertainly.

"Of course." Ulrich replied with a curt nod, "Don't be so nervous, Jeremie. If you say that this… ship will help us to find that missing tower then we've got to use it. You also said it was ready for its maiden voyage…"

"I know." Jeremie replied, "I just don't want to have made some kind of colossal mistake that could get all of you killed."

"It'll be fine," Aelita smiled at him, "We're testing it out today and if you say we need to come back, we definitely will. If it helps I will look into the programming once we are on Lyoko to make sure everything is set up alright."

"Are you guys gonna stand around chatting all day or are we actually going to get moving?" Hiroki asked impatiently.

"Be careful, everyone." Jeremie stepped back and watched as the elevator doors closed and the gears began to hum, indicating that the descent had begun.

He drew in a deep breath and took his seat before the supercomputer, fingers flying over the keys as he virtualized the group and sent them into the fifth sector. "Please let this work." He whispered under his breath as he watched them enter the hangar.

"Everything looks ready to go, Jeremie." Aelita's soft soprano caught his attention quickly, "I don't see anything wrong with the programming so we're getting ready to take that trip into the digital sea."

"Okay, good luck." Jeremie breathed.

_On Lyoko_

The group sat in their separate pods on the large, strange ship. Aelita flicked on controls and their seats began to vibrate as it moved. "Yeeha." Odd called out, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

It was only a few silent moments later that they were looking down upon the desolate form of the digital sea, "Everyone ready?" Aelita asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Ulrich held his breath as she plunged them down beneath the surface of the digital sea.

The digital sea was more vast and beautiful than any of them could have imagined, brilliant lights flickered all around and hulking shapes threw shadows artistically all around. "Everything is in order. Our shields are holding up wonderfully, Jeremie." Aelita said softly as she angled them around a particularly large structure.

"What is that up ahead?" Jeremie's voice was sharp as it rang through the air and the group turned their gaze this way and that trying to locate just what he was talking about.

Hiroki was the first to spot it, quickly he pointed without thinking, "There! It looks like an opening of sorts."

"Jeremie… I think you may have been right about us not being alone." Odd managed.

"I'm going to check it out." Aelita steered them towards the opening, before Jeremie could protest they were swallowed by a brilliant light and bobbed to the surface of the digital sea, "Why! It looks just like the ice sector!" She exclaimed.

"Be on your guard, everyone. We don't know what's out there." Jeremie's voice held a tone of excitement, "The sector seems safe and quiet as of right now, but that could change in a heartbeat."

_With Xana_

He froze with a bite of steak held just before his lips, eyes growing glassy and distant. "I-is there something wrong?" Osuna asked warily.

"They've found the first replica." Xana slammed his fork onto the table furiously, "Those insects have actually managed to find one of my replicas!"

"How is that even possible?" Osuna asked incredulously, "Entering the digital sea should have destroyed them altogether, you told me that!"

"I know what I said," Xana's eyes had grown dark now and the lights began to flicker, "They must have figured out a way around it. I don't know how they managed it, but I am going to put an end to their venture." He scowled, "Its time to raise our armies and destroy them once and for all."

"Are you sure we're ready for that?" Osuna asked uncertainly.

"We have to be. Now it is only a matter of time before they find that activated tower and ruin my plans." Xana stood jerkily, "the supercomputers that I have taken over have been working on mass reproductions of my minions. There should be enough of them now to take France by storm."

"What about the rest of the world?" Yumi stood balancing herself in the doorway, a hand pressed to her pale face, "They'll learn about us and could very well set up a counter attack."

"I'll take my chances." Xana responded, "If I can destroy those troublemakers it will be well worth it."

"What do you need us to do?" Yumi straightened quickly.

"Get to the replica and remove the pests. I've already set up a bit of a distraction." Xana replied, "Let's go. Osuna, I'm going to need you to take care of Belpois again."

"That'll be easy." Osuna laughed darkly, "Maybe this time I won't be interrupted and can _kill_ him."

"That's the idea."

It took them only a short while to get to the factory. Yumi made her way down to the scanners and was on Lyoko in less than a minute; obviously overtaking Belpois had been easy. "How am I getting to the replica, Xana?" She asked, looking around the forest sector boredly.

"Get to the edge of the sector I'll take care of the rest." Xana replied crisply.

_With the others_

"How many more of these things can there be, Jeremie?" Odd panted as he destroyed a block.

"There're too many to count." Jeremie's voice was strained, "Xana must be onto us. Protect the ship, we _need_ it…"

"Easy for you to say, Einstein." Odd was thrown backwards by a laser blast and grunted in pain.

Aelita released a gasp of surprise, "Jeremie! I can feel the pulsations; there is an activated tower nearby!"

"Aelita, look out!" Ulrich tackled her to the ground in time to avoid a laser, "You can really feel them?" Hope edged into his voice.

"Yes." She murmured, rising shakily, "Jeremie?" There came no response of reassurance, "Jeremie?!" Aelita was beginning to panic, something must be wrong.

"It's too late for Jeremie. He may already be dead." Ulrich jerked around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yumi!" He exclaimed, "Yumi, its okay, we're going to be able to help you soon!"

"I don't need your help." Her voice was cold as she drew her fans, "I just need you to die."

"Yumi, its Hiroki, don't do this!" Hiroki ran to her side quickly, "Please, sis, we only want you back."

"I don't know you." Yumi twirled her fans boredly, "get out of my way!" She threw them, the first hit Hiroki square in the chest and the second headed for the ship.

"Ugh, Yumi, why?" Hiroki fell to his knees and jerked the fan from his chest, pain radiating out from the wound.

"Don't act as though I need to answer to you." Yumi replied, "Xana, they have built a ship. Should I destroy it?"

"Yes." The cold voice of Xana filtered down from the air, "Destroy it and them. They've interfered long enough."

"Who wants to face me first?" Yumi turned to face the group once more.

The attacking blocks and hornets had backed off to allow room for her to fight, and for this she was pleased. "Yumi, you're our friend…" Aelita's voice was soft and full of sorrow.

"I am no friend of yours." Yumi snapped and lunged at Aelita, she was blocked by Ulrich whom had drawn his swords, "So you are first?"

"I can't let you do this, Yumi. If I must… I will be your challenger now." Ulrich's voice was full of pain.

"Fine." She raised her hands and both fans moved quickly back into her grasp, Yumi attacked Ulrich full force and it was all he could do to block the onslaught.

"Aelita, look for that tower!' He exclaimed, "Hiroki, go with her, Odd, protect the ship!"

"Right." They said in unison.

"Nobody is getting away." Yumi stated, "Attack!" The blocks and hornets leapt into action immediately, attacking Aelita and Hiroki fiercely as they tried to outrun them, and descending upon the ship even as Odd reached it.

"Yumi, you've got to stop this, please." Ulrich pleaded.

"This is who I am, what I want. You won't stop me." Yumi tackled him to the ground and raised both fans into the air, preparing to remove all of his life points in one fatal move.

"Throw him into the digital sea, Yumi. That's the only sure way to get rid of him." Xana called to her gleefully.

"That's an interesting idea." Yumi stood and closed her eyes, Ulrich and the stones beneath him began to rise into the air, she flung him towards the cliff that would undeniably lead down into the digital sea, "Now die, pest."

"Yumi, no!" Ulrich couldn't move, he was being held down by an invisible source and could only watch helplessly as the ledge faded beneath him, "No!"

_A/N: I know this chapter isn't honestly that long, but I enjoy leaving things off… Now then, don't forget to leave me a review. If someone has an idea, I am more than willing to listen, if its to my liking I may incorporate it into the story. I'm going to get off your cases, here are the random facts and I hope to see some familiar faces!_

_Strange facts:_

A quarter has 119 grooves on its edge, a dime has one less groove!

Hummingbirds can weigh less than a penny!!

Until 1796, there was a state in the United States called Franklin. Today it's known as Tennessee!

The Earth weighs around 6,600,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons (5,940 billion billion metric tons)!

A cockroach can live several weeks with its head cut off - it dies from starvation!

Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie!


End file.
